Emerald and Onyx
by Aroon
Summary: Sequel to "Green Eyes" Harry is back with the Dursleys, but will he really be safe there? An unexpeting guest shows up and Severus has to step in.
1. Just a dream

**Emerald and Onyx**

**Chapter one: Just a dream?**

"Everything packed?" Albus asked cheerfully as Severus entered his office.

Severus glared at the headmaster, but Albus just chuckled.

"How can you laugh? How can you do this to me? How can you do this to the boy? I'm still convinced that it is a big mistake to send Harry back to his relatives, even if it's just for two weeks." Severus growled.

Now Albus got serious again. "We have it all settled with the Dursleys. They will leave him in peace."

"You still don't understand, do you? For Harry it's horror enough just to stay with them. Even one day back there will bring all bad memories back. I'm sure we still don't know everything about what really happened within those four walls."

Albus cast Severus a sad look, "What shall I do? We don't have any evidence that Harry's uncle did harm the boy. We just know about Vernon Dursley's sister. Or do you know more?"

Severus shook his head. "No. Maybe he didn't harm the boy physically – which I highly doubt – what about emotional harm?"

"They will not harm the boy. That is the deal." Albus repeated.

Severus hissed unbelievingly "And you really believe they will keep their word, after all that has happened? They neglected the boy for years. Do you really think the Dursleys will suddenly welcome Harry with open arms?"

"I think we should give them a second chance," Albus said.

"What said Minerva to your plan?" Severus asked.

Albus sighed and stroke through his beard. "She thinks like you. She would rather take the boy in herself as to send him back."

Now Severus looked triumphant, but as soon as Albus continued his face fell again.

"Still. The blood wards are very powerful and in my opinion we should try everything before we give it up. It's Lily's protection."

"You put all your eggs in one basket. Let's hope it won't smash," Severus grumbled.

He knew it was fruitless to discuss this any longer. There was something the headmaster will never understand: Some people are _not_ good and are unwilling to change themselves. Someone may think after Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore should be aware of such people, but obviously Albus still don't what to accept the existence of bad people.

"Mrs. Figg is looking forward to your visit. She has already prepared a nice room for you," Albus informed Severus.

Severus grimaced at the idea to spend two whole weeks at Arabella Figg's home. Her house always smelled of cabbage. But he did it for Harry. So the boy didn't have go through hell alone.

-oxo-

Harry was sitting in 'his' room, which he got out of the _pure generosity_ of his relatives. It was Dudley's second bedroom, which was more a storeroom for broken toys. But these toys were packed away because Dudley couldn't stand the idea that Harry might lay a finger on one of his discarded things.

So the room looked very empty. But at least Harry had a bed and the covers were without holes. He even got a table and a folding chair. So this was real luxury from the view point of the Dursleys.

Harry sighed and looked out of the window. He was waiting for Snape. The professor promised to come to dinner and make sure everything was okay. Harry missed the magical world already although he had been here just three hours.

-oxo-

Harry helped to set the table as the door bell rang. Vernon's and Petunia's face grew darker, while Dudley's face got a little white. Harry wanted to answer the door, but Vernon's hand came down on his shoulder and he growled. "_You_ continue setting the table. _I_ will open the door!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry answered automatically.

Professor Snape wore simple black trousers and a black shirt. Nothing gave away that he was a wizard. Harry wondered where the professor hid the wand. But despite the missing cloak Snape still looked very impressive and powerful to Harry.

As Snape entered the kitchen and looked around, Dudley quickly sat in the nearest chair.

"Mr. Potter," Snape greeted, and Harry answered "Hello, Professor!"

Harry was irritated. His professor had on his 'inaccessible' mask. Harry knew it was all show but he wished the professor would take him into a hug to prove to the Dursleys that he felt Harry was more than just an annoying freak.

Without a word, everybody took their seats. Vernon was the first to help himself with food, ignoring any pretense of courtesy to serve his guest first. Severus sneered at Vernon in disgust. But what could he expect? He knew he wasn't welcome.

Harry was the last one, taking only a few vegetables and a small piece of meat. It was far too little for a boy his age. Harry would like to eat more as he was very hungry but he knew he wasn't allowed to.

"Mr. Potter is that all you plan to eat?" Professor Snape suddenly spoke up and Harry jerked at the unexpected loud voice.

"I'm not very hungry, Sir. I ate a little on the train ride," Harry answered politely, well aware of his relatives' glares. He longed to tell the professor the truth, but he was too frightened of what would happen to him once Snape left.

But he couldn't fool the professor. Severus drew his eyebrows together, and then he glared at Dudley's and Vernon's plate and then back to Harry's. Without another word he took Dudley's and Harry's plates and exchanged them. "You don't want to insult your aunt's cooking ability, do you?"

Harry gulped and cast a sidelong glance at his aunt. Petunia just looked at her own plate, her lips pressed together in a very thin line. Dudley looked at his new plate with a horrified expression, but one glare from Snape checked any protest he might have made.

"No, Sir!" Harry finally answered.

Nothing else was spoken till the dinner was over.

Harry took his plate to the sink and was ready to start the washing up as Professor Snape said, "Mr. Potter, I'm sure your cousin can take over, we have a lot to discuss. Where's your room?"

A dead silence followed these words. Harry froze, aware of the explosion that he was sure would follow. But it was Dudley who spoke up first.

"M… m… me?" he stuttered.

Petunia stood up and hugged her son protectively. "Of course not, Duddykins," she contradicted.

"Why not? I'm sure your son has watched Mr. Potter often enough, to know what to do," Severus said again and glared daggers at Petunia and Dudley. "Or shall I find something else for the boy to do?"

Dudley quailed back, but by now Vernon Dursley was on his feet. "How dare you?" he demanded, red faced. "First you invite yourself without asking us and then you dare to tell us who should do the washing up?"

It was hard to tell who looked more murderous, Vernon or Snape. After a short duel of glares, Snape bent forward and hissed in a low voice: "I'm warning you, Dursley. One more word, and the dishes will be your last problem."

Once more Vernon and Snape tried to kill each other through looks, but finally Vernon gave in and said, "Dudley, go and do the washing!"

"But, Dad!" Dudley protested.

Harry didn't get more of the quarrel between Vernon and Dudley, as Professor Snape took his shoulder and maneuvered him out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

"Your room is upstairs?" Severus asked.

Harry just nodded, and the two started to climb the stairs.

"Do we have to do this?" Harry whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Severus asked, puzzled.

Harry stopped and searched Professor Snape's eyes. "Can't you call me Harry again?"

Severus also looked Harry up and down. He noticed the irritated look in the green pools. Uncertain what to say he signaled the boy to go on.

Harry sighed and hung his head. Slowly he went up the rest of the stairs and into his new room. As soon as the door was closed, Severus explained: "Nobody should know about our relationship."

Harry just nodded in understanding, and then he looked away.

"Well. I guess that this is all we could expect," Severus sneered at the nearly empty room. Harry shrugged at these words but didn't answer.

"Tomorrow I expect you to bring your books to Mrs Figg's house. It's better to start on your homework early so you can enjoy the rest of your summer break."

Harry snorted. "Enjoy?" he asked unbelievingly.

Severus cast Harry a sympathetic look. "I know it's not what we expected. I can assure you living with Arabella Figg isn't fun either. But at least it's just for two weeks."

Harry dropped his shoulders and sank down on his bed. The bedsprings protested loudly. After a short hesitation Severus sat down next to the boy. Harry looked at his outstretched legs and wiggled his toes.

Nobody said anything for a while, but finally Harry broke the silence. "It all feels like a dream. A long and nice dream, and now I woke up again and this back-breaking feeling is back and their looks… they can't just look at me as they do look at everybody else, and even if they don't look at me, I still feel their contempt, their… hate. I feel unworthy again and it took me less than two _minutes_."

Severus didn't know how to respond. He hadn't wanted to make his opposition to Albus' plan known to Harry, but it was getting harder and harder to keep silent. Harry's words didn't help either. He could imagine how horrible it had to be for the boy, but he couldn't change anything. He didn't know why this blood protection should be that important for Albus.

Suddenly he felt two small hands wrapping themselves around him. "Harry!"

"Please don't go. If you go the dream will end completely. Then all will vanish, Hogwarts, my friends and… and you."

"That will not happen!" Severus replied.

"It will. I know it!" Harry said without releasing the professor.

A little aimlessly Severus stroked Harry's hair, but then he asked: "Harry. You still have the pendant I gave you, don't you?"

_The pendant?_ Harry looked up. He nearly forgot about the emerald at his chest. Now he felt for it and then closed his hand around it.

Severus nodded. "With that we are connected. Whenever you need comfort or bravery you just need to hold the stone."

"But won't you think I'm in mortal danger?" Harry asked, confused.

"No. It feels different to me," Severus explained.

Harry sighed again. "Can't you just sleep here?" he asked sheepishly.

"I don't think the Dursleys put a strong emphasis on hospitableness."

"They don't have to know. We are wizards, aren't we?" Harry asked hopefully.

Severus gave Harry a weary smile before he brought the boy back to earth. "Even wizards have to follow the law. We are not allowed to take advantage by using magic in front of Muggles without an emergency."

Crestfallen, Harry hung his head, again studying his toes.

"Tomorrow. Nine o'clock. At Mrs. Figg's house. I expect you to be punctual." With these words, Severus stood up.

Appalled, Harry looked up again. He didn't want Professor Snape to leave him, but he had no idea what would hold the professor back.

"Behave yourself!" the professor said before he left the boy's room.

Harry snorted.

-oxo-

"Good morning, child. Come in, my dear." Mrs. Figg greeted Harry warmly.

Harry answered politely, but as he stepped into the house he wrinkled his nose at the smell.

_Mioawww_

"Hi Mr. Tibbles!" Harry greeted the cat and stroked his velvet fur. Of all Mrs. Figg's cats, Mr. Tibbles was the most likable one. He often looked as if he understood every word.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry looked up to meet Professor Snape's eyes. "Good morning, Sir!"

"I assume you have your books with you?"

"Yeeees," Harry answered, nearly rolling his eyes. In his opinion this question was absolutely needless, as was this professor-behavior. They weren't in Hogwarts and no Dursley was in sight. So why to keep up this masquerading?

"Mind your tone, young man! Even outside of Hogwarts I'm still your professor and therefore to be treated with respect."

"Yes, Sir!" Harry sighed and his shoulders drooped. Of course Snape was his professor. How could he have imaged that it would be more?

Severus could read the boy like a book. He knew Harry didn't want this formality, but Severus was careful. He didn't want anybody to know how close he was to the boy and that included Mrs. Figg and also an all too curious cat named Mr. Tibbles, who watched everything with uncanny intelligence.

"You can put your schoolbooks down over there and then follow me into the living room," Severus instructed.

Harry did as he was told, still smarting from the fact that Snape was back in his inapproachable mode. Harry didn't know why he felt so disappointed. He was used to Snape's act, but somehow Harry had hoped Snape open up more this summer.

As he stepped into the living room Harry wondered why there was a fire in the fireplace. It was summer and warm enough.

"Come here!" Snape said and hold out a pot with powder inside. Harry looked at the pot and then back at Snape.

"What is it?" he asked puzzled.

"Floo powder."

Harry now looked into the pot, still not understanding what his professor wanted him to do.

"What does it do?"

Severus raised his eyebrows. "You don't know Floo powder?"

Harry hung his head, feeling like a fool.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We can go together," Severus said in an attempt to cheer the boy up again.

"Go? Where are we going?" Harry's head shot up immediately.

"Diagon Alley. I need to do some errands and I thought you might want to accompany me."

"Yes, Sir. Of course!" the boy said eagerly. _It would be great to see all the wizards and feel the magic, _ Harry thought, but then his eyes grew larger as Professor Snape threw some Floo powder into the fire. The flames turned from orange to green and then the Professor stepped directly into the flames, beckoning Harry over.

Harry stared at Snape. "Isn't that… hot?" he asked unconsciously taking a step back.

"No, not a bit. Travelling through the floo is a common way for wizards. All you have to do is hold onto me, close your mouth and to prevent any nausea close your eyes."

"No!" Harry said, panicking and taking more steps backward.

Frowning, Severus asked "What's wrong?"

"I will wake up," Harry whispered, not daring to speak up loud.

Worried Severus stepped out of the fireplace, the flames turned orange again. When Severus tried to approach the boy, Harry took more steps back. "I'm sorry," Harry said desperately.

"Shhhh!" Severus said "I'm not angry at you."

Uncertain, Harry looked up. But Severus turned to the sofa and shooed an angry and hissing Mr. Tibbles out of the room. Then he turned at Harry again, "Let's sit down first, okay?"

Harry gulped. Nervously he looked from Snape to the fireplace and then back to Snape. Then after some hesitation he sat down next to the professor.

"Did something happen last night after I left?" he asked and Harry immediately noticed the change in Severus' voice.

Harry shook his head.

"So you just went to bed and woke up this morning?" Severus asked.

This time Harry nodded.

"Then why do you think, you would be dreaming?"

With sad eyes Harry looked up "I don't know."

"I thought a trip to Diagon Alley would be a good idea, but we can stay here instead, if you wish."

"No. I do want to go to Diagon Alley!"

"Well, then… do you trust me?" Severus asked.

"I do, but… the fire… it's so strange… I just panicked," Harry stumbled.

"Do you trust me?" Severus repeated himself.

"Yes."

"Good. The fire will not burn you. Traveling by floo is one of the easiest ways wizards travel. You can compare the floo network with a railway network. The fireplaces are like stations."

Harry tried to assimilate this new information. He was happy that Snape had finally opened up a bit.

"But how can I travel with floo powder?" Harry asked.

"As I said before we will go together, so you don't have to do anything but hold onto me."

"Yes, but how does it work?" Harry was really curious now.

Severus nearly smiled. Patiently he explained "You take some of the powder and throw it into the flames, and then you step inside the fireplace and say where you want to go loudly and clearly. If you mumble it may happen that you get out at the wrong fireplace. When you reach your destination you just step out of the fireplace. That's all."

"And I can go wherever I wish?"

"Not exactly; not all fireplaces are connected with the floo network."

"Like a railway network," Harry repeated and Severus nodded.

"Okay. Can we give it a try?" Severus asked.

"Well… I… erm… Do we… It would be nice if…" Harry sighed. He didn't know how to put his wish into words. He liked Professor Snape much more when he opened up and it would be really nice if Snape could stay that way.

Harry looked down and frowned. Severus studied the boy. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew exactly what Harry wanted to ask him. Luckily Severus had already a plan in mind. He had wanted to explain that part in the Leaky Cauldron but he could also tell Harry now.

"I have a nephew twice removed. He is younger than you are now. I haven't seen him for a long while. I lost contact with my cousin after she went to America. But now that she's ill, maybe my nephew will want to visit me."

Befuddled, Harry looked at his professor. Why was he telling him this?

"What's the name of your nephew?"

"Daniel. But he prefers the nickname Dan."

"I can imagine," Harry said, but he wondered again why Snape mentioned this. Was Dan coming over? "Is you cousin very ill?"

Severus corners of the mouth twitched slightly upwards. "I don't know. Tell me."

Confused Harry starred at his professor. How was _he_ supposed to know?

"I don't understand," Harry admitted.

In a shocked manner Severus crossed his arms, "You are an ungrateful son not to know how your mother is feeling. You should know!"

Harry's mouth hung open for a moment. Slowly his brain was catching up and then it hit him. "You want me to be Dan?"

"That way I'm your uncle. It's our camouflage whenever we go to public places of wizards, okay?" Severus asked and Harry smiled happily. Once again Severus had a hard time not to smile along.

-xox-

At the toilet of the Leaky Cauldron Harry looked at the mirror and the reflection of Daniel's face. His face was framed by red brown locks and his eyes were blue as the sky. His nose and cheeks are covered with some freckles. But what Harry liked best was that Dan had no scar on his forehead.

Fascinated and awestruck, he touched at his forehead to feel the even skin. The refection of Dan started to grin widely. He really looked younger.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked a little impatiently.

"Yes, Sir!" Harry said, but then he corrected himself, "Yes, uncle!"

"Good. Then let us speak about the rules. As soon as we enter Diagon Alley you will take my hand and not let go under any circumstances. If you need to use the loo, just tell me. If you want to go into one of the shops, just tell me. We can go wherever you wish but you will never leave my sight. Am I clear?"

Harry gulped. Obviously this was very important, but Harry didn't like the idea of holding hands all the time.

"But won't it look strange, when I hold your hand? I mean I'm eleven, nearly twelve."

"No, Dan. You are seven, nearly eight. I told you, you are younger than Harry," Severus reminded with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Harry had forgotten this little piece of information. He couldn't believe he had agreed to it! He was going to be seven again? But… "You forgot to shrink me!" Harry said.

At this the twinkle of amusement vanished again. "You are small enough to me."

Harry hung his head. What did that mean? Was he too small for an eleven year old?

"It's not your fault. And in time you will grow as you should," Severus assured.

Still Severus' comment hurt. Sulking, Harry followed Severus out of the toilet and into the room which gave way to Diagon Alley. It was very crowded today and Harry's small hand automatically shoved itself into Severus' hand.

Harry was afraid to lose his professor in this crowd and so he was all too happy to be able to cling to Severus without looking strange.

Severus took a better hold at Dan's hand and then went forward with the boy's small hand securely in his grasp.


	2. Poison

Poison

Severus lowered the book he had been trying to read and sighed deeply. Finally Harry had fallen asleep. The first time Harry had felt the need to hold onto his emerald before falling asleep Severus was shocked. It had happened between one moment and the next, like a wave breaking over his head. That first time Severus hadn't known what was happening. But then he had realized that he was feeling Harry's emotions. Sadness. Loneliness. Uncertainty.

This evening was the third in a row that Severus had been hit with this wave of emotions, but it was the first time it had lasted so long. Severus looked at his watch.

"Nearly an hour," he whispered to himself, "Oh, Albus what are you doing to this boy?"

_Why? Why the hell was the blood protection so important?_ Severus knew Albus loved the child, and he couldn't understand why Albus was doing this. Of course there was the political pressure, Albus had mentioned that, but was Albus' reputation more important than Harry's wellbeing?

Angry, Severus stood up and paced his room. He felt so powerless. If he had a say in this, he would go straight to the Dursleys, take Harry and leave. He knew exactly where they could go into hiding. But Severus could not go against Albus. He could not risk losing the headmaster's trust unless Harry were in mortal danger.

Harry himself was another matter. During the days the boy came over and did his homework. He was very quiet and looked upset, but whenever Severus asked what was the matter Harry assured him that everything was fine.

The only time Harry opened up was during their trips to Diagon Alley. But there he was _Dan_ and didn't resemble Harry in the least. _Dan_ was completely different. He chattered in a carefree manner and managed every now and then to make Severus laugh.

It was hard to believe that Dan and Harry were the same person and Severus worried about Harry's dual personality.

-oxo-

A week later, as Harry entered Mrs. Figg's house looking hunted and desperate, Severus took the boy by the shoulders and sat him down on the bed in his private room.

"I can't allow this any longer. Harry, you must talk to me. What's wrong?"

Harry hung his head.

"What are the Dursleys doing to you?" Severus demanded to know.

"Nothing!" Harry insisted.

"But then what is the matter?"

Harry sighed. He pulled his legs up and hugged them. After some rocking Harry finally spoke up: "My friends didn't write me."

"Weasley and Granger?" Severus asked, perplexed.

"We promised each other to write daily, even if we don't have much to write, but I haven't received a single letter, not from Hermione or from Ron. I don't understand. Why aren't they writing? Are they my friends, or not? I'm not sure anymore."

After the first moment Severus was speechless. He couldn't imagine why Harry's friends wouldn't write. Ms. Granger wasn't the type who would forget something important and even Mr. Weasley, as scatterbrained as he may be, would have found time to write at least one letter in a week.

"Maybe your uncle is blocking your mail?" Severus wondered.

Harry shook his head. "I doubt he would get near an owl or touch one to get to the letter, even if the owl would let him."

"Well. I have no idea what happened. But I'm sure they are still your friends. There must be an explanation for this."

Once more Harry sighed and laid his head on his knees.

"Is there anything that would cheer you up a bit?" Severus asked. He couldn't stand this sad and depressing picture Harry any longer.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley for an ice cream?" Harry asked hopefully.

"We can go here for an ice cream," Severus suggested.

The boy's face fell immediately. Now it was Severus turn to sigh. "Harry, can it be you prefer to be Dan?"

Harry chewed on his under lip. _Was something wrong with Dan? Was he too annoying? Had Severus had enough of Dan?_ "What's wrong with Dan?" he asked finally.

"Nothing, but I wonder what's wrong with _Harry_?"

"You mean, what's wrong with _Mr. Potter_," Harry corrected.

From the way the boy pronounced his name Severus realized that Harry hated to be called that. Severus didn't talk often openly with Harry. Most of the time he was _Professor Snape_ and obviously _Mr. Potter_ didn't talk with _Professor Snape _about his problems. So it was no wonder Harry preferred to be _Dan_.

"Well, let's go to Diagon Alley!" he finally sighed.

-ooxoo-

Angry but also concerned, Severus walked through Magnolia Alley towards Privet Drive. What could have caused that brainless muggle to dare to summon him so early in the morning?

Severus had had only one sip of his coffee before the telephone had rung. One moment later Mrs. Figg had come running to tell him that he had to go to the Dursleys immediately. Severus had demanded to know why, but Mrs. Figg hadn't known.

The moment Severus lifted his hand to ring the bell, a red faced Vernon Dursley opened the door. "You have to stop it. This instant! Or I will kick the boy out!" Vernon said angrily.

Severus drew his eyebrows together. Harry did something? But before he had time to think Vernon grabbed Severus' sleeve and pulled him into the house.

"Do not touch me!" Severus hissed and freed himself. Then he followed the angry man into the kitchen.

"Make it stop!" Vernon barked, pointing a finger at his son.

Dudley stood dazed while his skin changed colors and his features changed randomly from the muzzle of a dog to a horse's ears, from the snout of a pig to the cheeks of a frog. Severus was reminded of Tonks, but of course this muggle was no metamorphmagus.

So that left just one explanation. The blonde lump had obviously consumed some kind of wizard's joke candy, most likely from Diagon Alley, and by the look of it more than one in a short time.

Slowly Severus turned around to find Harry. The boy stood next to his aunt, his ear pinned painfully between her fingers.

"Release him this instant!" Severus snarled at her but Petunia didn't move.

"He poisoned my son. I want you to stop this first!" Petunia railed in a high-pitched voice, twisting Harry's ear a bit.

"Owww… No I didn't. He stole the candies from me." Harry defended himself.

Dudley couldn't say anything except _oink oink_ and Vernon Dursley bellowed once more to stop the transfigurations of his son. But Severus' attention was on Harry and Petunia.

"I said release him NOW!" he said in a deadly voice and finally Petunia obeyed.

Harry took a step to the side and rubbed at his ear, avoiding eye contact with Severus.

"Mr. Potter, can you please explain what happened?" Severus asked.

"It was like I said before. Dudley stole my candies," Harry repeated, his tone annoyed.

"Where is the packaging?" Severus asked and Harry pointed under the table.

Severus took the small box and started to read. "_Animalic – Arouse the animal inside yourself. Effective period is between five and ten minutes. Attention: If you take two or more at the same time, effective period will multiply itself. No health problems known_."

Inwardly Severus sighed in relief. Sooner or later Dudley would stop changing forms on his own. It would be easy to believe that Dudley stole the candies, but Severus was made suspicious by Harry's strange behavior. The boy hadn't tuned to him for refuge, and he still avoided any eye contact.

"And now? What are you going to do, to stop that?" Vernon asked impatiently.

"Nothing," Severus answered simply. Vernon's eyes grew larger but before he could say anything Severus continued: "It will stop by itself. There will be no lasting damage." Then he turned to Harry again. "And we will have a talk in your room!"

Harry simply nodded and followed Severus up the stairs. As the professor held the door to Harry's room open for the boy, Harry hesitated.

"Professor, I'm sor-"

"In," Severus interrupted sharply. He could see the guilt in Harry's face and he felt very angry at the boy for lying to him.

"I didn't-" Harry started once more but one glare from Severus was enough to make him hurry into his room.

Severus couldn't help himself. He felt outraged at the boy's expression as it made it all too clear that Harry was in one way or another guilty. As Harry walked past him with his head hanging and shoulders slumped, the anger got the better of Severus.

Harry yelped in surprise as he felt a stinging smack to his rear.

The door closed with a bang and then Severus grabbed the boy's upper arm, his onyx eyes boring into Harry's emerald ones. "I don't like to be lied to!" he hissed in a low voice.

"I didn't lie. He really stole the candies!" Harry defended himself again.

"Then why are you so guilty?" Severus wanted to know. Harry looked away but then he felt two fingers under his chin turning his face back to Severus. "Why can't you look me in the eyes?"

"It was his own fault!" Harry insisted stubbornly, rubbing his behind dramatically.

"If you don't want more smacks, then I suggest you tell me the whole story."

Harry glared darkly at his professor. "You want the whole story? You can have it. I went into the kitchen with the joke candy box but eating a normal bonbon. As soon as my cousin saw me with the sweets he snatched the box from my hands. Then he took three at once and stuffed them into his oversized mouth, before they could take effect, he'd emptied the whole box. What happened next was just justice."

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples. Then he released Harry's arm and pushed him to the bed. They both silently sat down. After some time Severus said, "Harry, revenge is never a solution."

"Why are you calling it revenge? I didn't ask Dudley to steal my bonbons," Harry argued.

"But you knew exactly that he would do it, didn't you?"

"Of course I knew!" Harry answered grimly.

"And if I'm not mistaken, you didn't inform your cousin what would happen if he ate one of those bonbons," Severus went on.

Harry just frowned, but then he said, "No. What fun would it have been? He just got what he deserved. Next time he should think twice about what he stuffs into his mouth!"

"So it _was_ revenge!" Severus concluded.

"I would call it a _lesson_," Harry disagreed.

"Call it as you wish, the idea was the same, you did it to pay your cousin back, and that without much thinking, or did you bother to learn about the effect of wizard candies on muggles?"

Now Harry looked up on his own accord, "Why? Is there a different effect on muggles than on wizards?"

Severus restrained himself to roll his eyes. _How typical Gryffindor, always thinking only as far as their noses grew._ "Of course there is a difference. You can consider yourself lucky with your choice of candies. There are some candies they react badly with muggles and it would have needed a wizard to undo the effect."

"But they don't kill them or anything, right?" Harry wanted to know.

"That depends. Given the eating habits of your cousin, wizard's candies could easily bring him into a life threatening situation."

"But _you_ could have helped him, if that had been the case," Harry said, refusing to see the catastrophe he could have caused.

"Harry, how often did you see me these last several days using magic outside of Diagon Alley?" Severus asked seriously.

The boy looked blankly at him. "Erm… I can't remember."

"Yes, you cannot remember because I didn't use any magic."

Harry didn't understand, "And why not?"

Again Severus rubbed his temples before he answered. "Because I'm not supposed to be here. Any magic I do will cause the ministry to think that you did it as you are the only registered wizard in this place."

Now Harry's mouth hung open for a moment, "So if you had had to use magic on Dudley the ministry would have accused _me_ of doing it?"

"Exactly," Severus said, happy that the message had finally got through the boy's thick skull.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Oh, indeed!"

For a long moment it was silent in the room, but then all of the sudden Harry stood up and unfastened his belt and laid it next to the professor.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Severus asked surprised, but Harry didn't answer him, he pulled his trousers down and bent over the bed as if he were expecting a thrashing. _With his own belt_ Severus noted.

Why was Harry so quick to assume he was getting such a punishment? With horror Severus remembered the scene in his office in Hogwarts. Obviously the boy was trained to bring himself into position without any order, maybe because it would lessen his punishment?

"Pull your trousers up, Harry. I will not spank you."

But the boy didn't move. "You said you would if I put myself in a life threatening situation. And expulsion from Hogwarts would be life threatening for me. Because I wouldn't get the training I need to defend myself."

"First of all, I will never use a belt or anything else except my hand if I do ever feel the need to smack you. Second, I will never spank you on the bare, and third, I have already smacked you. So please dress yourself."

Bewildered Harry got up. "That was just one smack," he said, confused.

"Indeed, and it was enough to make you speak up."

"But what about my punishment for the prank?"

"To apologize to your cousin," Severus said seriously.

"I don't want to do that," Harry whispered, "I would prefer a spanking."

Severus was shocked once more. With this simple sentence Harry made it totally clear to Severus what Lily had meant when she told him parents who love their children would not just spank them and forgive and forget. It also would not be right in Harry's situation. The boy needed to apologize to Dudley to understand his error.

"What good would that do?" Severus asked.

"I don't know. It would save me from having to apologize," Harry said.

"No it wouldn't. But if you prefer to deliver your apology with a smarting behind, then I'm sure I can arrange that."

Harry blushed, "No, thank you," he whispered, embarrassed. But then he continued, "But it's not fair. _He_ stole my candies. He should apologize to me."

"Life is hardly fair. And just because your relatives are uncivilized doesn't mean that you should be too."

With those words Severus walked to the door, again holding it open for the boy. But this time as the boy walked through, Severus laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

-o-

As they came down again, Dudley was no longer changing his features. He still sat by the table, slightly green in the face with a bucket placed next to him. Aunt Petunia had wrapped her arms round his son humming in a soft voice. At this sight Harry couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for his cousin.

"Sorry, Big D. It was a stupid prank. I didn't intend to make you sick. But why did you have to eat them all at once?"

Severus was astonished; he thought Harry would just mumble a simple _sorry_. But this apology was coming from Harry's heart.

Dudley just shrugged. Petunia shot an angry look at Harry but got up, realizing Dudley was feeling better. She moved to the sink, while Vernon couldn't resist speaking up. "Tell me one reason why I should not kick you out, boy. One reason, except of this stupid blood protection, because I can't see another. You should be grateful that we allow you staying within these bloody wards."

Now Severus stepped in. "Mr. Dursley, don't speak about things you do not understand. This blood protection does not work just for the boy, but also for your family. Without this ancient magic Lily activated by protecting her son, not only Harry would be dead, but so would your whole family. So it seems _you_ should be grateful that the boy lives."

Vernon snorted outraged. "You, you…"

"If I were you I would be careful what to say next. All I need is one reason to send Harry's health report to the youth welfare office."

Both Vernon and Petunia looked so angry that Harry took some hasty steps backwards until he stoodnext to Dudley.

"And? Does he spank worse than Aunt Marge?" Harry's cousin suddenly asked.

"What?" Harry was confused.

"Well, you apologized to me. You only do that after a sound spanking. So how bad is he?" Dudley grinned widely.

"You really think that's the only reason why I apologized?" Harry was shocked.

"Well, yeah. Why else?" Dudley answered simply.

"And it doesn't occur to you that you should apologize too?"

"Me?"

"Yes, because they were _my_ bonbons."

"Nothing in this house is yours," Dudley said matter-of-factly.

Harry didn't know how to respond. He suddenly felt so angry. The blood in his ears started to whoosh and the plates, glasses and pans in the room started to rattle.

Petunia screamed, startled. That stopped Vernon's and Severus' dispute immediately.

"Harry, stop that!" Severus yelled but the boy didn't hear anything.

Before anybody else could react, Vernon walked to the boy and delivered a hard slap to Harry's face. The impact was strong enough to send Harry stumbling backwards, right into Severus' arms.

"The boy will leave this instant! This is no longer his…"

"Tsk… tsk… tsk… we will not be so hasty, will we?" came a voice from the doorway. Albus Dumbledore had reached the scene.

"Did you see what the boy just did, old man? Did you see? The boy does not belong-"

"What I saw was a small boy with a great deal of emotion but with no sympathy from his family," Albus said sadly.

"WHAT? Sympathy? … for disturbing our life that violently?" Vernon sputtered.

"Harry lost his parents very early and he needed love and warmth to overcome this shock, both of which he was denied in this household, therefore he never had anyone to help him deal with his emotions. So I think you can't blame him if he loses control over his emotions. Furthermore I thought we had an agreement. If you can't fulfill your part of it, I will have to take further steps."

"That's blackmail," Vernon mumbled.

"No. That's an offer I'm not sure I can make much longer."

"How do I know you're not just going to press charges against me after these two weeks?" Vernon wanted to know.

"You have my word," Albus said, but Vernon just snorted.

"Albus, I don't think that…" Severus started.

"Severus…" Albus interrupted only to get cut off again.

"What about Harry?" Severus asked angrily.

"I want to go away!" Harry said desperately.

"Harry," Albus tried to explain but this time he was cut off by Harry.

"Please." This single word wasn't said very loud but the boy's pleading look was screaming for a way out of hell.

Albus sighed but then he said, "It's just one more week, Harry."

The boy's distraught face turned to Severus, "Sev?" he whispered, tears running down his cheeks.

Severus' heart constricted at the sound of his voice and the nickname Lily once gave to him.

"Albus," Severus looked back at the headmaster.

"One week. Just one more week!" the old man repeated sadly.

"I HATE YOU!" Harry bellowed suddenly before more tears streamed down his face.

"Harry!" Severus scolded halfheartedly; to be truthful he felt exactly like the boy.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I really am trying to do what is best for you," Albus explained with a pained expression.

Severus didn't say anything to this but his look said _Are you sure it is the best for the boy and not just for you?_

Albus sighed once more. He didn't know if it was the best for anyone. The blood protection didn't justify any of this. Not anymore. One look at the scene before him and he knew nothing was worth any of this.

But what could he do? Until this morning he had thought the house where Severus and Harry could spend the rest of the holidays would be safe. But then the protection wards had suddenly crumbled and Albus didn't know why. It was now impossible to let Severus and Harry go there.

"Harry, why don't you get your things and accompany us to Arabella?" Albus finally asked.

-oxo-

Harry sat in Arabella's living room with his History of Magic book open before him, but he wasn't really reading. He stared at the pages without seeing them. In the room next to him he could hear Dumbledore and Snape were arguing, probably about Harry. The boy was angry; he wished he could have a say in this, too. But the two professors had shielded their quarrel with a silencing spell.

-oxo-

"Albus, he cannot stay there any longer! Look what this one week has already done to the boy. He is depressed and starting to get angry. You saw yourself how this morning ended. The Dursleys are poison to the boy. If this goes on any longer, you will lose his trust entirely. You heard him, and at that moment he really felt that way. He hates you.

You can change that now, I'm sure, but I can't say what will happen if Harry stays there one more week. Do you really what to risk this?"

"What am I supposed to do? I told you, the house isn't secure. So long as I don't know why the wards failed you cannot go there."

"What about Hogwarts?" Severus asked.

"No, the Ministry would get suspicious and then we would both lose Harry."

"I can go into hiding with Harry. I know where we would be safe. I have some good friends outside the country."

"But how can you hide Harry? He is too famous," Albus asked.

"That won't be a problem. Trust me," Severus assured.

"How will we stay in contact?"

"No contact. I will bring the boy back at the start of term."

Albus shook his head. "I don't like the idea."

"So you like the idea Harry becoming the next dark wizard, because he felt betrayed?" Severus asked furious.

"No, of course not. All I ask is to hold out one week," Albus answered.

"What if something else happens? What about when Harry loses control over his emotions and his magic again? What then?" Severus wanted to know.

Albus sighed deeply while stroking his beard, but remained silent.

"Do you agree that if the situation gets out of control then I will go with Harry into hiding?"

The headmaster looked at Severus for a long time before asking, "But if I have no contact with you, how will I know that you are all right?"

"You will have to trust me," Severus said.

Once more Albus stroked his beard, thinking. "If something happens and Harry isn't safe any longer, then it must be highest priority to get the boy to safety. If I'm not able to find a place for you, then you are free to do what is necessary."

Severus nodded. At least that was something.

"Well, then let's hope a peaceful week lies ahead of us. I still have to talk to the Dursleys. Will you two be all right?" With these words Albus stood up.

Severus looked at the headmaster. Neithter he nor Harry were _all right_ with the idea of waiting one more week, but with Albus' blessing to go into hiding if necessary, Severus was at least more calm.

Albus said goodbye to Severus and Harry and was gone.


	3. Dobby

**Dobby**

Severus paced the room nervously. It hadn't been very pleasant to feel Harry's misery, but at least he had known how Harry was. But now Harry obviously didn't feel the need to hold onto the emerald and so Severus felt… nothing. He has no idea what was going on with Harry.

During the days the boy was very quiet. Sometimes he played chess with Severus, although he was dreadful at the game; sometimes Harry and Severus walked around a little, but Harry never spoke much except about Quidditch, so most of the time they walked in silence.

_Dan_ was much more talkative but _Dan_ never said a word about _Harry_. So Severus was in the dark about Harry's welfare.

-oxo-

"Oh, sweetie, good morning! Come in, come in. You look pale today, everything all right? Have a tea with Professor Snape and me, I have fresh biscuits." With these words Arabella Figg let Harry into her house and led him directly into her kitchen, where a very misplaced looking Severus was already seated.

Severus had one of Arabella's biscuits on the plate in front of him, but he hadn't touched it yet. Harry greeted him politely and slid in one of the empty chairs. Professor Snape frowned at the hunted look on the boys face, but didn't comment upon it at first. But seeing the boy nibbling on his biscuit without much appetite, he couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Did something happen? You look like you have seen a ghost," Severus fixed Harry with a stare.

Harry gulped but he spoke up, "It's just… Uncle Vernon is giving a business dinner tonight and he wants me back early to help Aunt Petunia with the arrangements."

Severus gave a huff. He didn't know what he should say about that. Normally it would be perfectly natural for the whole family to help with the arrangements in such a situation, but what did it mean in the Dursleys' case?

For a while it was silent again except for Arabella's noisy sips of tea, but then Harry abruptly asked, "Can't I stay here overnight? Please, just this one night? I'm sure my uncle would agree."

Severus sighed. _Oh, Harry. If it were be up to me, you could stay here every night_, he thought bitterly but aloud he only said, "You know it's not possible."

Harry hung his head, yes he had known, but he had still hoped that somehow it would be okay for a single night.

-oxo-

The day went by far too quickly for Harry's taste. As he stepped out of Mrs. Figg's house he looked around uneasily. He wondered if the eerily big eyes would be there again, watching him from one of the bushes. The eyes were too big to mistake them for a cat, even Mr. Tibble's, whose were bigger than normal cat eyes. Although Harry couldn't see the eyes anywhere, he still made a beeline to Privet Drive, panting heavily as Petunia let him in.

Harry helped with the cooking; cutting onions and carrots, then he set the table and polished the silverware twice as Petunia asked him. The table looked like the Queen had been invited. Uncle Vernon looked about proudly but as usual his feelings were directed at Petunia and Dudley who had watched TV the entire time.

Harry was given a sharp look and the question: "You know what you have to do while our guests are here?"

Harry rolled his eyes as this was the fifth time this evening his uncle had asked exactly the same thing. But as Vernon roared "Don't give me cheek, or else," Harry dutifully answered that he would stay in his room pretending he did not exist.

With a short nod of his head Vernon sent the boy to his room. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He hurried up the stairs and let out a sigh of relief as he closed his door. But as he turned around his heart skipped a beat. There were the big scary yellow eyes looking at Harry from the boy's bed.

-oxo-

Severus was reading the paper and sipping on a cup of tea, when suddenly the fireplace flared and Albus' anxious voice called, "Severus? Are you there?"

Alert, Severus rushed to the fireplace and asked, "What's the matter?"

"You have to go to Privet Drive immediately. Arthur has just informed me that Harry got a warning from the ministry for magic use."

"Damn," Severus swore and left in a rush.

-oxo-

As Severus reached Privet Drive Number four, the front door was open and he could hear Vernon's shouts up the street. But he could also hear Harry's distressed cries.

"It wasn't … oww… it wasn't me. Please… oww… please, uncle, please believe me… owwww."

"All I asked you was to stay in your room! Was that too much asked?"

At the next howl of pain Severus realized with horror what was happening and redoubled his speed. As he finally reached the kitchen his heart stopped for a moment.

Vernon Dursley towered, belt in hand, over the small figure that he held down across the kitchen table. Oddly, Harry was also covered in some odd white cream.

"Stop this immediately!" Severus raised his voice.

Vernon just looked at Severus, a mad sneer on his face, "You can't stop me. This is my house and it is up to me how I punish good for nothing boys." With these words Vernon lashed out once more, only this time his body froze before the belt could make contact with Harry's backside.

At this Petunia shrieked, horrified, and pressed herself in front of Dudley in a protective manner. But a second later she and her son were also living statues.

Harry whimpered at the pain in his backside. He had lost count of the number of strokes Vernon had administered. His whole body was shaking with fear and he had no idea what was happening. He thought he had heard someone else, but all he could think of was the letter from the ministry, Uncle Vernon's maniacal face and Dobby's warning that he should not go back to Hogwarts.

But as the silence went on Harry became aware of the new situation. The hard hand on his back pressing him against the table had vanished, and someone was calling his name.

Carefully Harry pushed himself up from the table, and two hands immediately shot out in his direction. Harry crouched back, throwing up his own hands to protect his face.

"Shhh, Harry. It's me. Professor Snape," Severus tried to calm the boy down.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't me, I swear. It was Dobby."

Finally Severus managed to grip the boy's shoulders and squeezed them lightly. "It's okay. Calm down!"

Harry took some shaky breaths but it didn't do much to calm him down, as his head was still spinning from everything that had happened.

Gently Severus placed two fingers under Harry's chin and guided the boy's head up until he could make eye contact. "Harry, look at me. You are safe. Please calm down and tell me what happened."

Harry stared into these calming spheres of onyx and his breathing slowed down. After a moment Severus asked, "Can you please tell me what happened? Who is Dobby?"

The boy still struggled a bit, but then he said, "Dobby is a house elf. He's been watching me since I've been back with the Dursleys. He was the one who blocked my mail. My friends _did_ write to me. He said he did it, because if I thought I don't have any friends any longer I wouldn't have any reason to go back to Hogwarts. He said I had to promise that I wouldn't go back. And when I said I couldn't stay here, he ran down into the kitchen and levitated the cake and then he just let the cake drop all over me and vanished."

The boy sniffled with a pained expression. "Vernon didn't see Dobby, just me and the cake. And then this owl came with a letter and made it all worse. Vernon read it first and then he really let me have it. The letter accused me of using magic, so Vernon didn't believe me about Dobby. And he was angry that I hadn't told them that I'm not allowed to use magic during the summer."

Harry shuddered as he remembered the insane grin on Vernon's face as he said, _Nobody can save you now. You will never go back to that freaky school!_

Severus squeezed the small shoulders once more. "I can hardly believe a house elf would do that, but as I told you once, I know when somebody is lying. You are not, so I can only wonder how that house elf got here. But we don't have much time now for a discussions. We need to go. I did magic myself and therefore it's only a question of time when the Aurors will come to see what happened. Pack your things, and hurry!"

Harry went to the cupboard under the stairs and joggled the knob.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked.

"My wand is in there," Harry said desperately.

Severus frowned. He wasn't aware that Harry hadn't had his wand with him at all times. Although he wasn't allowed to do any magic during summer break he still needed to have it. It could be life threatening for a wizard to go around without his wand, particularly someone like Harry who was a prime target to many.

"Okay, go upstairs and leave this to me."

Harry hurried to comply but he winced at the steps as his clothing rubbed painfully over the welts on his backside.

As Harry limped back down, Severus had a towel in his hand. The boy looked up at him questionly, but instead of an answer the towel was thrown over his head in an attempt to get rid of all the frosting and cake crumbs.

"Change into this!" Severus said, pushing a clean T-shirt into the boy's hands. Harry stared at it. It was Dudley's favorite and newest one. "I can't. It's Dudley's-"

The boy was interrupted as Severus took Harry's soiled shirt and roughly tugged it over the boy's head. "Ow!" Harry complained. Finally Severus slowed down. He looked sharply at Harry and an expression of understanding came over his features. Slowly he went round the boy and examined his back.

There were at least six angry red welts visible on his lower back. "Harry, please lower your trousers.

"I…" started the boy, horrified. "It,s okay. It's not that bad." he stammered.

"Let me be judge of that. I will not hurt you, I promise."

Harry gulped but obeyed. "It's noth-sss" The boy wanted to say nothing, but the rest of the word came out in a hiss of pain, as the fabric rubbed over his sore skin.

"Don't play the martyr. It looks like it hurts a lot." Severus pulled a small jar of healing balm out of his pocket. It didn't look like it would be enough for all the welts, as Harry's back, bottom and thighs were covered with angry red stripes.

Severus wondered how it was possible to get so many welts in such a short time. But there was no time to wonder or to feel guilty about what happened, he needed to get the boy out of there.

With expert movements, Severus quickly applied the balm to the worst of the welts and pulled the boy's trousers gently back in place. Then he helped Harry into Dudley's T-shirt ignoring any protest.

"Let's go. Here is your wand. Take it, but do not use it if it's not absolutely necessary!" Severus instructed.

Harry took his wand but asked "Where are we going?"

"In a southward direction," Severus answered and stepped out of the house, carrying Harry's bag, as the boy would be in too much pain to do it himself.

Harry followed, irritated, but at the garden gate Harry suddenly stopped again, confusion and fear written all over his face. "But where are we going? Where is Dumbledore?"

Severus stopped and turned to Harry. Seeing the panic rising in the boy, Severus knelt to be at eyelevel with the frightened boy, "Harry. Professor Dumbledore asked me to keep you safe. Right now, he will have his hands full with the people from the ministry. And the blood wards aren't working anymore, because you don't call this house your home anymore, do you?"

Slowly the boy shook his head.

"Therefore, we have to go into hiding. Understood?" Severus explained.

This time Harry nodded, but his eyes started to water, as Harry realized he had no home anymore.

"Please Harry, let us leave," Severus said in a very soft voice, putting a hand around the small shoulders. Severus tried hard not to hurry the boy too much but they _had_ to leave.

He wondered why it was taking the ministry so long to show up, but he was very glad for it. Most likely it was Dumbledore's doing. Would the headmaster of Hogwarts be able to hide Harry's treatment at the hands of the Dursleys any longer? And how would the ministry react? Would Albus lose the guardianship of Harry, as the headmaster feared most? All these and more questions spun around in Severus' mind while they walked.

-oxo-

Harry blinked tiredly as he suddenly woke up. He was confused at first, not knowing where he was. Puzzled, he looked at the headlights of a passing car. He was in a car? Harry tried to sit up more straight. His backside protested and also his neck which had grown stiff at his sleeping in such a crouched position.

"Owwww," he mourned.

"Try to go back to sleep!" Harry heard Severus' voice.

But Harry continued to straighten up and look out of the window at the black landscape.

"Where are we?" he asked, still sleepy.

"On the way to Folkestone," Severus answered.

Harry frowned, confused, so Severus explained "We will take the car train through the Eurotunnel to Calais."

"How long…" Harry started but trailed off.

"We will need about two more hours till Folkestone. So I suggest you go back to sleep. It's the middle of the night."

Harry looked at the red numbers on the digital clock of car dashboard, which said 12:04. So it was just past midnight.

"What will happen with the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. That's up to Professor Dumbledore."

Harry sighed and then looked back out into the night. Tears welled up again. He had really hoped the Dursleys would change one day. He had tried so hard to do what his aunt and uncle wanted, but now, it was all over. They would never change.

Harry sniffed. Where was he going to live? Would he be on the run from the ministry from now on? Why couldn't they just go back to Hogwarts? He felt at home there. But if they were going south they were going further away from Hogwarts and from Ron and Hermione.

At this thought tears started. His friends. He had really believed they had forgotten about him, but they hadn't. Now he was sure they would wonder why _he_ hadn't written as promised. They would be angry at him. Maybe he had lost more than his home. Maybe he had now lost his friends too.

Silently he cried for all his losses.


	4. On the way

**On the way**

Severus sighed deeply. Maybe the Eurotunnel hadn't been the best idea. It was a logical decision, as the tunnel wasn't known to most of the wizards, but Severus hadn't been aware of Harry's propensity to claustrophobia.

As soon as the doors of the train had closed, Harry had started to hyperventilate; his eyes had been wide and he was looking close to panic. Severus had tried everything in his power to calm the boy down again, but he only had managed it with the help of another passenger and the pocket DVD-player belonging to the man's son.

Now Harry was seated on the floor, leaning against Severus as he listened to Irish music. His scar was hidden behind a baseball cap even though Severus was sure there were only muggles on the train.

As everything was quiet, Severus allowed himself to close his tired eyes for a bit. The ride through the tunnel would not take long and then Severus planed to drive even farther before he would allow himself a rest. He would take a Power Draught in Calais to manage.

-o-

"Excuse me, Sir. Can we have the Discman back?"

Startled, Severus opened his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he must have been sleeping, because he noticed the people moving around them. Harry was still at his side, obviously asleep. Confused, Severus looked up to the man who had woken him.

"The Discman, the DVD-player," he explained patiently,"We are near Calais, and my son wants it back."

"Of course, thank you very much for allowing us to borrow it", Severus answered and tried carefully to pull the headphones off Harry's head without waking the boy. Harry didn't even stir.

"I can recommend buying a Discman on your own. The children are much calmer with them."

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind," Severus answered and then he picked up the sleeping boy and placed him back in the car. Harry was fast asleep and didn't notice any of this. Soon they reached Calais and were on their way again.

-x-

It was about four in the morning when Severus reached the camping ground of Curlu, a small village near the highway.

Harry was still asleep and Severus tried to get some sleep of his own now. There were still fifteen hours of driving ahead of them unless Severus considered taking the French Ministry's long-haul travel floo. The one the minister himself used was strongly warded but if they could get to it, no one would be able to trace their destination.

It would be worth the risk if they were already being sought by the British Ministry, but Severus had no idea if this was the case. He wondered how Dumbledore had handled the situation.

Severus looked at Harry's sleeping form. It was a marvel to him that the boy could sleep so peacefully. Severus watched Harry's calm breathing and finally his eyelids were too heavy to remain open any longer. He succumbed to sleep as the exhaustion took over.

-oxo-

Harry blinked in puzzlement. The light hurt his eyes until they adjusted. Finally Harry straightened his body up to look out of the window. But a fine film of condensed water blocked his view.

Harry wound the window down and the fresh morning air greeted him. He saw some tents and some camper vans and a few children playing tag.

Suddenly Harry's stomach rumbled. Helpless, Harry looked at Professor Snape. The man slept in the front seat which had been reclined as much as possible. A faint smile appeared on his face. Not even in his sleep did Professor Snape look relaxed. But then Harry mused, that position couldn't be very comfortable.

"Are you finished with staring at me?" a grumpy voice startled Harry out of his skin. Now Snape's eyes were wide open.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare," Harry said apologetically.

"Hmph. Guess we are even." With that Severus tried to sit up.

Harry looked at his professor in confusion, but he didn't ask what the man had meant by that. Instead he asked, "Did you have enough sleep? If you need more time, I can be quiet."

"Don't be concerned about me. What about you? When was the last time you ate something?"

"Yesterday's lunch," Harry said in a very small voice.

Severus frowned deeply and looked at his watch; its hands pointed to ten o'clock in the morning. "That's nearly twenty hours ago. Why didn't you have any dinner?"

"I wasn't hungry," Harry mumbled.

"Well, now you are!" With that Severus opened his door and steped out of the car.

Harry followed him out and asked shyly,"You heard my stomach?"

Severus stretched his body before he answered, "It was hard not to hear."

"I'm sorry I woke you," Harry said remorsefully.

"Don't be. I had enough sleep and we have to go on. First though, do you want to get some food?"

"Yes, please," Harry said excited.

"Haven't you something forgotten?" Severus asked and raised one eyebrow as he looked at Harry.

At first Harry looked at his professor in puzzlement, but as Severus looked at Harry's head the boy got the hint and dove into the car again to get his baseball cap.

"Why didn't you transform me into Dan?" Harry asked.

"First, because we may have been seen in Diagon Ally together, and second, because I prepared your passport before you were Dan, and Dan doesn't look like the boy in you passport."

"But Harold _Rickman_ does?"

"Well, _Harry_ is a common name and Rickman was the obvious choice as I already had a passport with the name Alan Rickman for some years."

"So I'm your… s… son now?" Harry asked curious.

"On paper, yes. Is this a problem?" Severus asked with a faint smile on his face.

"No. No problem… Dad!" Harry spoke the last word very carefully and then he grinned widely.

"Then come on, _son_, let's get some food into you."

-o-

In the campground's small store, Severus studied the papers to find out what had happened in Surrey after their escape, but there was no mention of it in the Muggle paper.

"What I would give for a _Prophet_," Severus mumbled.

"Do you think it would stay something about Potter?"

"I don't know. But I can't believe that nothing would leak to the press. And I wonder how much ended up being revealed."

Harry sighed, frustrated. He couldn't stand taking center stage. "I wish Harry Potter would just be left alone."

Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder gently. "I know what you mean, but it would be good to know what is happening in England."

As Severus and Harry left the store to head back to the car with their food, a small fat man approched them.

"Excuse me for my presumption, Sir. But I noticed back in the store that you want a _Daily Prophet_. Coincidentally I have one. I've already read it, so I could resell it to you. How much would you be willing to pay for it?"

Severus studied the man before him suspicously. His whole body was tensed. His right hand was ready to withdraw his wand while his left hand gripped Harry's arm. "No, thank you!" he said definitely.

Harry was confused, first by the hand that took his arm in an iron grip, and then at Professor Snape's refusal. Harry had thought Snape wanted a _Prophet_.

The man put his hands up to signal that he meant no harm. "Okay, Okay. It was just a joke. Of course you can have the paper," with these words he pulled the _Prophet_ from his pocket. "My dog chewed on it a bit, but most of it is still readable." He held the paper out "Please take it."

As Harry's hand shot out to take the paper he was violently yanked back. "Hey!" he started to protest but quieted after receiving a glare from Severus.

"Hey, it's just a paper, I assure you. Check it if you think it's cursed. My wife and I are on holiday here. We subscribe to the Daily Prophet, so our owl delivers it every morning. Our tent is right over there; maybe you want come and visit us? As a wizard I'm a bit lonely at a campground. My wife is muggleborn and she loved camping, so here we are."

"Excuse us please, we must be going. Thank you for the paper," Severus said firmly and took the _Prophet_.

He released Harry's arm, and the boy unconsciously rubbed at the sore spots, where Snape's fingers had dug into his flesh.

"Pity," the man said and then waved his hand. "Well, have a safe journey!" With that the man headed off between the tents.

"Why…" started Harry immediately but was cut short by Severus.

"Don't do that ever again!" he said in a very stern voice.

"But it was just a paper," Harry defended himself.

Severus turned the boy towards him and directed his angry gaze into the confused green emeralds. "Never trust someone so easily."

Harry gulped as he realised how important this was to Professor Snape.

"Did nobody teach you never to take something from strangers?" Severus went on.

Still a bit shocked about Snape's serious words Harry shook his head. "Aunt Petunia never said it to me, but I heard her repeating it endless times to Dudley."

"Well, we have to be specially carefull. We still don't know what's in the paper."

Harry hung his head. "I'm sorry. I just thought you wanted the paper." Absentmindly Harry rubbed again at his sore arm.

Severus' face changed from stern to concered. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. It's… it's okay," Harry shrugged his shoulder.

This time Severus took Harry's arm in a more gentle way to look at the angry red fingerprints. "It's definitely _not_ okay! I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention."

As Harry just shrugged again, Severus put his fingers under Harry's chin to lift it up. "Listen. It's never _okay_ for somebody to hurt you."

Green emeralds stared into black onyxes. But then Harry broke eye contact to fling his arms around Professor Snape. Strong arms encircled the small frame in return. Harry closed his eyes. This felt so good. If only Severus could really be his dad.

After some time Severus loosened his hold again and said,"Let's go back to the car and see what England has to say about the great Harry Potter."

With that the pair made it back to the car. Severus had still one arm around Harry's shoulder.


	5. At the last minute

At the last minute

_Mystery about Harry Potter's disappearance_

_A whole series of events befell Little Whinging, Surrey, last night. In the late evening, the ministry was alerted by an alarm of magical activities at Number 4 Privet Drive. The only registered wizard at this area is none other than Harry Potter. A warning was sent out according to the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C and to the violation of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, section 13. Just moments later a new set of magical activities were registered._

_A ministry official, Mr. Hiram Barney, was dispatched to check what had happen and to see if Mr. Potter was in any danger. Mr. Barney found all members of the muggle Dursley family held in a Petrificus Totalus. Although he freed the Dursleys immediately they weren't very grateful or forthcoming._

"_Mr. Dursley tried to kick me out before I could explain why I was there." Mr. Barney told us. "Mr. Potter has vanished without a trace."_

_As the Petrificus charm isn't covered in the Hogwarts first year curriculum, the question has arisen whether another wizard was involved. Was Harry Potter kidnapped, or did the boy just run away? The Dursleys refuse to cooperate._

_In an interesting turn of events, Albus Dumbledore appeared at Privet Drive. He assured reporters that Harry Potter was safe. But he couldn't or didn't want to tell us the boy's location._

_Albus Dumbledore doesn't believe that Harry was kidnapped. But when asked why the boy felt the need to do magic, the headmaster of Hogwarts suggested that perhaps the boy had needed to defend himself. Defend against whom? Dumbledore didn't answer. The headmaster appeared very guarded and cautious in his remarks._

_The ministry is now very suspicious about Harry Potter's condition. What is Albus Dumbledore concealing? What is behind Harry Potter's disappearance? And where is the boy? Read more about it in the next issue of the Daily Prophet. _

Severus sighed as he flung the paper onto the passenger seat. Harry had read along over Severus' shoulder and asked uncertainly, "What does this mean for us?"

"I will continue to keep you safe. I plan to switch the car."

"Switch cars? But… where will you get another car?" Harry asked nervously.

"Relax. This has all been planned. Another car is waiting for us just a bit beyond this campground. The only problem is how to get there unseen." Severus calmed the boy down again.

"Oh." Harry started to smile. "I know how we can stay unseen."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Well?"

"My invisibility cloak!" Harry grinned proudly.

Severus felt like hitting his head for forgetting this precious artifact was in Harry's possession. "Good thinking," he praised the boy, "But is it big enough for the two of us?"

"I guess. Hermione, Ron and I fit easily under it."

Severus pinned Harry with a stern glare, "Do I want to know why the three of you felt the need to wander around under an invisibility cloak?"

Harry's cheeks turned red. Ashamed, he looked down.

"Well, we shall talk about your little adventures another time, for now let's have a look at the cloak." Severus changed the subject.

-o-

Severus studied the cloak for several minutes, lost in thought.

"Do you think it's big enough?" Harry finally asked.

"Yes. I was just thinking if it wouldn't be better if we leave just one pair of footprints behind," Severus shared his thoughts with the boy.

Harry stared at Severus in shock. "No!" he said while panic rose in his chest. "Please, don't leave me alone!" Harry grabbed Severus arm and held onto it with pleading eyes.

Severus was taken by surprise at Harry's fearful outburst. He took the boy by the shoulders and looked him into the eyes. "Calm down, you foolish boy! Do you really think I would travel with you across the countries only to leave you here?"

"But you said-" Harry started only to be interrupted by Severus, "I mean to carry you on my back."

"Piggyback?" the boy repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, piggyback. The cloak is indeed big enough."

Harry stared at Severus while he took in what he had been told. _Piggyback._ Uncle Vernon had often carried Dudley piggyback when he was small. It had looked like fun and Dudley always had grinned in delight. Harry had lost count of how often he had wished to be carried that way. But Uncle Vernon had never let him. Harry had concluded it was a father-son-thing and now Professor Snape of all people was to take him piggyback?

"What is going on in there?" Severus asked, tapping his finger on Harry's forehead.

Harry realized tears were running down his cheeks. Angrily he wiped them away with his sleeve.

"I'm too big for piggyback," Harry mumbled, unable to tell his professor what was really on his mind.

Severus smiled. Then he cupped Harry's head in his hands and gently dried the still wet cheeks of the boy.

"What does it matter how old you are?" Severus asked softly, "Nobody will see us under the cloak!"

Harry nodded and tried to smile. He didn't know why he felt like crying, but obviously Severus did understand, because the man said. "It hurts to remember what you were denied in childhood. I'm sorry if this brings back bad memories."

Harry just nodded his head, still not trusting his voice.

"Come here," Severus said and opened his arms. Harry hesitated for a short moment but then let himself fall into the inviting arms. Snuggling deeper into the hug Harry felt incredibly safe. After he got himself back under control Harry stepped back and said, "Sorry."

"You have no reason to feel sorry," Severus assured him and straightened Harry's baseball cap. "Let's go on, before the press arrives."

"The press?" Harry asked shocked.

Severus took Harry's back bag and the invisibility cloak and steered the boy towards the toilets. "I'm sure this man who gave us the papers recognized you, especially after my behavior. I fear it's a matter of minutes until the press will arrive."

"Maybe he didn't contact anybody. He seemed to be friendly."

"He is bored, Harry, and lonely. I'm sure he will not miss the chance for some action."

At the toilets and out of sight Harry climbed on Severus' back and the two vanished under the cloak. Their trip to the other car went uneventfully and soon they were back on the highway heading in direction of Paris.

Harry smiled to himself. It was fun riding piggyback, even if he was nearly twelve. Harry felt so thankful towards Snape, that he was so sensitive and understanding about what Harry had went through and the boy was astonished how the professor had thought through every detail of their escape. It seemed to be more like a planned tour.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked after some time.

"Paris. I want to be in Spain as soon as possible. The French ministry of magic had a special floo which is charmed to make any tracing of destinations impossible. It's strongly warded of course, but with your cloak it should be possible to get there unseen."

"Wow, sounds pretty cool. But what is our destination?" Harry went on.

"José Garcia Lopez's house," Severus told the boy.

"And you know him?" Harry was curious.

"Yes. He is like a father to me. He helped me in one of my darkest hours."

Harry nodded and then leaned back into his seat. The driving made him drowsy and soon he was asleep.

-oxo-

Harry's heart beat wildly in his chest. Severus' arm kept him pinned against the wall. They were in the main hall of the French ministry, which was crammed with people heading in every direction. They had nearly bumped into a man seconds before, and would have if Severus hadn't grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back. Now they were waiting until the way to the lifts was free.

Severus had told Harry that they needed the lift to the basement to get to the special floo. But first they needed to find an empty lift.

"Okay, come now!" Severus whispered and took Harry's arm again. They needed to stick together very closely to be covered with the cloak completely and Harry concentrated hard not to stumble.

This time it didn't take long until they find an empty lift which could take them down. Harry took some deep breaths while the lift changed the floor.

"Everything okay?" Severus asked.

"Yes. But it was really close with this man," Harry said, still a bit shaken.

Severus just nodded and squeezed Harry's shoulder lightly as the lift came to halt again. The door opened and soundlessly the two left the cabin. They found themselves in a short corridor, which led in one direction. On the other side of the corridor, was a door guarded by two wizards with drawn wands.

Severus and Harry sneaked closer, but they would have to wait until someone else wanted to use the floo, if they hoped to get through that door without being noticed. So all they could do now was wait.

After an hour of waiting Harry got nervous. His feet had started to hurt and he was hungry. Harry wished he would be as patient as Severus was. His professor stood completely unmoving and just waited. Every now and then he cast a side glance towards Harry, to see if everything was alright.

Harry tried to smile, but it was hard, because he was so tired. Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder but remained silent. But in his eyes Harry could read the plea to be patient. The boy sighed.

Suddenly Harry's stomach growled loudly. The boy jerked at the unexpected loud noise. Frantically Harry looked at his professor. He was about to say sorry, but a finger was pressed to his lips to silence him.

The two guards looked at each other in puzzlement. They exchanged some signs with their fingers and then one of the two headed towards Harry's and Severus' position. Slowly the two intruders inched out of the guard's way and walked to the other side of the corridor.

As the guard reached the lifts he shrugged, "There's nobody."

"Well, then come back here. If this strange noise appears again we will sound the alarm."

Harry looked apologetically at Severus who had pulled out a vial in the meantime. With his head the professor instructed the boy to drink it. Harry did and then felt his stomach relax and the hunger vanish. He handed the vial back and nearly dropped it as a loud "bing" sounded, which startled Harry out of his skin.

Out of the cabin of the lift came a small group of two wizards and two witches. The thin tall man talked to little fat one, "Are sure this is a good idea? You read the paper, should we-"

Now the older little man interrupted the other, "Take a breath and calm down. Nobody will be able to get through our guards and even if they got through, I'm not interested in the problems of England."

"But it's Harry P-" Again the younger man was cut short by the older.

"England and its idiotic hero worship. What's the matter with this Potter boy? He is just a stupid little boy, who ran away. There is no need for all this fuss."

"But the paper said he was kidna-"

"And? Is this my problem?" the older man asked angrily.

The younger man looked at the other in disbelief, "But you are the minis-"

"Yes. I'm the French minister of magic. _French,_ not English! I have enough work with my own country! I am now going to leave with my wife and my daughter and enjoy my weekend. End of discussion!" With these words the French minister headed to the warded door and greeted his guards with a short nod.

Perplexed by this conversation Harry nearly forgot why they were here, but as he felt the vigorous tug at his arm, Harry sprang into action and he and Severus sneaked past the guards into the floo room.

As soon as the minister, his wife and his daughter vanished through the floo. Harry and Severus were alone. The boy sighed deeply. Now they need just a little bit floo powder and that's it. It nearly appeared to be too easy.

Severus' body was still tensed. He also wasn't convinced that it would be that easy. Carefully he stepped to the pot, were the floo powder should be. But the pot was empty. Slowly he put his hand inside, but the pot remained empty. Severus was sure now that only registered people were given floo powder.

"Damn!" he whispered.

"Don't we have any floo powder on our own?"

Severus shook his head, "It wouldn't be of any use. This is a special floo which required a special floo powder. I fear we have to wait again."

Harry moaned. "I can't stand any longer!" He didn't want to sound like a spoiled brat, but his feet hurt horribly and he was still tired.

Severus looked at the boy sympathetically. "We will sit down near the fire place. But try not to fall asleep. If someone is coming we need to be fast."

As Harry and Severus sat shoulder on shoulder under the cloak Harry asked, "What are you going to do if someone comes?"

"We need to wait until someone takes the floo powder out and then we will relieve him from it," Severus explained.

"But how?" wanted to know

"Do you know the spell _Stupefy_?" At Harry's questioning look Severus went on explaining what that spell would do.

"Will he get hurt when you stun him?"

Severus studied Harry's innocent eyes. "Maybe he will hit his head, but he will survive, I promise!"

Harry looked back at Severus and then smiled and nodded. Then he leaned his head on Severus' shoulder.

Severus was touched at Harry's trust and he was thankful that Harry was so obedient. The boy never questioned Severus' actions, he just followed Severus' instructions. Severus had never thought about having children, but it felt nice having one leaning against his shoulder trustfully.

It felt nice having _Harry_ leaning against his shoulder, he corrected himself. Then he sneaked his arm behind Harry's back and realized the boy had fallen asleep. "Didn't I ask you to stay awake?" he asked and received a tired murmur. Severus smiled and tightened his arm around the boy.

Severus envied Harry's talent to fall asleep so easily. Of course it wouldn't be very wise to fall asleep now, but it was boring sitting here _alone_ waiting for what seemed to be an endless time.

In fact it was three hours until Severus heard noises coming nearer. He shook Harry's shoulder. The boy was wide awake instantly, looking alert, and he stood up with Severus' help.

The door opened and in came the young man who had earlier talked with the minister. Obviously he also enjoyed the privilege of taking the special floo. He walked towards the pot with the floo powder. As soon as he pulled his hand back he heard the _stupefy_ directly in front of him.

He had no time to react as the red lightning shot into his chest. He stumbled backwards and the floo powder scattered all over the floor. Severus pulled off the invisibility cloak and pushed Harry a bit roughly into the fireplace. Then he whispered _accio_ and magically the spilled floo powder gathered itself into Severus' outstretched hand.

In the next moment the door burst open and several men with drawn wands stormed in. Severus cast a strong shield charm, threw the power into the floo and stepped next to Harry. Green tongues of flames swallowed them.

Harry held tight to his professor, fearing to get lost. Severus also encircled the boy with his arms. He still couldn't believe that they had managed to get out of there so easily.

-o-

Unceremonially they were spit out at their destination. Harry lost his balance and took Severus with him to the floor. Severus stood up immediately and stretched his neck, which had gotten a bit stiff during the long wait.

As Harry didn't move an inch Severus was back down on his knees next to the boy. "Harry?"

Harry grumbled and turned on his back. "Ow," he moaned.

"Where does it hurt?" Severus wanted to know.

"Everywhere," Harry said opening his eyes. "Can't I just lay here and sleep?"

"You can sleep soon, but first let us find José," Severus said and pulled Harry up to his feet.

But they didn't have to look as José entered the room.

"Quein es?" asked the owner of the house.

"Hola José! Cómo estas?" Severus greeted his old friend.

"Severus, eres tu? Pero hombre! Hace tiempo que no nos hemos visto. Y a quién tienes a tu lado?"

"Esto es Harry. Harry, meet José!"

"Good day" Harry said a bit stiff.

„Buenos días? Qué bien chico! Has mirado el reloj una vez ya?"

Harry looked distressed. He didn't understand any Spanish and therefore felt locked out. Severus explained, "He just joked, because it's nearly midnight."

Harry just nodded. He had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

_[Turning on the automatic translator]_

"Your boy seemed to be tired. Why don't we sit down over there?" José asked pointing at the sofas.

As soon as they sat down, Harry put his head on Severus' lap and was asleep in no time. Severus unconsciously stroked through the tousled black hair while he spoke with José. He told his old friend all about their sudden escape and the reasons behind this action.

José nodded his head, "I have read about the disappearance of Harry Potter. The Spanish paper keeps track of the events in England. In the evening issue they wrote about the idea that a Death Eater kidnapped the boy. So I'm really surprised to see _you_ with the boy. But of course you are welcome to my home. It's not very big as you know, but I will ask my brother, if he has a free apartment down at the beach."

"I thank you!"

"No problem. You are a good man, Severus. I will always help you. And your young companion is also a good person."

Severus smiled down at the black mop in his lap, "Yes. He is."

José followed Severus' gaze. "Harry Potter. For so long nobody heard anything of him and now all this. The whole world is looking for the boy while he is sleeping peacefully in my house. But don't be afraid. You two will be safe here."

-oxoXoxo-

AN: For all of you who understand no Spanish like Harry here is the above dialogue in English.

"Who is it?" asked the owner of the house.

"Hello José! How are you?" Severus greeted his old friend.

"Severus, is it you? My friend! You didn't show your face for a long time now and who is this young man?"

"That's Harry. Harry, meet José!"

"Good day" Harry said a bit stiff.

„Good day? I like you, boy! Have you checked what time it is?"

Harry looked distressed. He didn't understand any Spanish and therefore felt locked out.


	6. Hidden wizards

**Hidden wizards**

Severus startled awake as he felt something move against his ribs. But then he realized it was just Harry, and he remembered what had happened.

_Harry had been falling asleep with his head on Severus' lap while Severus had been talking with José. The boy didn't wake up as they charmed the sofa into a comfortable bed, nor did he let go of Severus. As soon as the professor found a comfortable position for Harry and himself the boy sighed happily. Severus was also very tired but he watched the sleeping boy in fascination for quite some time, before exhaustion took over._

Now, Harry had become fitful in his sleep, obviously dreaming something disturbing.

"Shhhh," Severus whispered and stroked through Harry's hair, "Everything is all right!"

Surprised, Harry opened his eyes but when he looked into the calming black onyx of Severus's eyes, he smiled drowsily and fell back to sleep immediately with an encompassing feeling of safety.

Severus smiled too. It felt odd to be so close to someone, but also nice because it was clear how much the boy trusted him.

-oxo-

Harry was woken by an unfamiliar noise. Slowly he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Disoriented, he looked around. His eyes fell on Severus who was still sleeping. The man looked utterly exhausted. Carefully Harry tried to stand up without waking him. He succeeded in the end and with a last glance at his guardian he followed the strange noise into the kitchen.

"Buenos días, chico!" José greeted the boy.

"Buenos días," Harry answered awkwardly. He wasn't sure if his pronunciation was correct.

"Good sleep?" José asked in broken English.

"Yes," Harry said still uncomfortable.

"Yes… si, entiendes? Yes Spanish, si."

"Si," Harry repeated and José laughed, amused.

"Eres un chico bueno!" José said finally, "You good boy."

At that Harry smiled shyly.

"Hungry?"José went on.

"Si," came the uncertain reply.

"You… sit," José pulled out at a chair from under the table.

Harry sat down whispering, "Thank you!" He felt horribly uncomfortable, alone with this man and not able to understand his language.

"Thank you… gracias," José explained.

"Gracias," Harry repeated again.

"Qué quieres comer? Pan?" José went on again holding up the bread to Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Mantequilla?" José pointed at the butter.

"Si" Harry answered.

José gave the boy a plate with the bread and the butter. Then he took a knife and held it up. "Cuchillo," he said and then gave it Harry, too.

"Gracias," Harry said, causing José to laugh happily.

He patted the boy on his shoulder and said "De nada."

Silently Harry smeared the butter on his bread. But before he could eat, José broke the silence again by asking; "Queso?" and pointing to the cheese on the table, but Harry shook his head politely.

"No? Probablemente mermelada?"

This time Harry nodded and José pushed the jam towards the boy. Harry thanked again and added the jam to his bread. He was frustrated that he wasn't able to say more. But he was soon released from this awkward situation when Severus finally woke up and entered the kitchen.

Severus exchanged a few words with José then turned towards Harry, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Harry replied uncertain, suddenly realizing that he slept the whole night at Severus' side. He had no idea if the professor was annoyed by this.

"José has already talked with his brother. This afternoon we will go to Benidorm. There we will take an apartment with a view of the sea.

Harry's eyes grew large. "The sea?" He had never before been to the sea. "Can we go to the beach then?"

Severus smiled. It was nice to look into these glowing green eyes, although it gave him a stab as it remembered him of Lily. "Of course!" he finally said.

As Harry left for the bathroom José looked at Severus and said, "It's very odd to see you interacting with this boy. He trusts you a lot."

Severus sighed and then admitted, "Yes, it is surprising."

"How did you get guardianship over him? This kidnapping story isn't true, is it?"

"No, of course not," With that, Severus told José what had happened at the Dursleys and about Dumbledore's stubbornness.

"It's unbelievable how blind that old man can be when it comes to seeing the negative side of things," José said, shaking his head. "But I can see why the two of you bonded together. You had similar childhoods. But at least the boy now has a better chance to stay in the light, because you know the other side. Did you tell Harry about your past?"

"No!" Severus answered, shocked, "I would lose him. He wouldn't trust me anymore."

Sadly, José shook his head. "You still haven't forgiven yourself?"

"How could I? Lily died because of me!" Severus replied angrily.

"Then I wonder how you can look into the boy's eyes?"

"It's hard sometimes. Nevertheless this boy has crept into my heart and now I feel responsible for him. I have no idea what will happen when we go back to England, but I hope I can still protect him there. I don't wish the boy to follow in my footsteps. Even if there is no way Harry will become a Death Eater, there are other ways to turn Dark."

"But if you wish Harry to trust you in the future, then I strongly suggest you tell him about your past soon. Harry will eventually learn about it one way or another and then it will hit him harder than you can imagine. He trusts you now. Now you can tell him your side of this story and he will listen. Now it is time for you, Severus, to learn to trust the boy."

Severus sighed. He knew José was right, but he didn't know if he could bring himself to tell the boy about his past. "I will think about it. Thank you again for letting us stay."

"No problem, really. What are you going to do about Dumbledore? Will you let him know that the two of you are all right? At the moment he is being whipsawed by the British press. I guess he would be relieved at a sign of life from you."

Severus mumbled grumpily, but José stayed insistent.

"I know you are angry with him right now. But don't forget it was him who protected you from Azkaban. Because of him you are standing here in front of me today. He is the reason that you can lead a relatively normal life. A sign of life is the least you should give him. It would ease his situation in England. You still haven't read the morning papers. You and Harry were seen yesterday at a campground in France and the British Ministry of Magic is uncertain about your true intentions."

"I knew that stupid man would cause problems," Severus hissed but then he looked back at José. "What about the French Ministry of Magic? Didn't anybody recognize us there?"

"No, and even if they did, they won't say anything. Minister François Fabrice will cover up your intrusion. He would never admit that someone could get past his control system."

"Yes, it seems all Ministries are great at cover ups," Severus said, shaking his head.

Oxo

As José's brother would not come until later in the morning, Severus and Harry found time for a short walk through the little village. The houses stood close to each other with small alleys running up and down the hills. On a small beautiful square in front of a church Harry stopped with a look of amazement in his face.

"This village is amazing!" Harry said turning around.

As Harry came to a halt Severus laid his arm on the boys shoulder. "Yes, it is unique."

"What is Benidorm like?" Harry wondered.

"It's a much bigger town on the sea. It has two different parts. One part is more for the tourists. During the tourist season, it's very popular and loud throughout the whole night. The other part is calmer. That is where Spanish families have their holiday apartments. The renters of these apartments are wizards living as muggles. They have protective wards around the whole area but José made the wards untraceable. That is why the Spanish part of the town is a very safe place," Severus explained, while he and Harry sat down on the steps in front of the church.

"But why do they need the wards? Are they hiding from Vol- erm You-know-who, too?"

"Just indirectly. The property belongs to a very powerful old magical family. You must know every wizarding family has its own kind of magic and the older a magical family is, the more powerful is their family magic. The Dark Lord never had a family, so he was afraid of the power of family magic. Therefore he tried to get the most powerful families on his side. But he never got hold of the most powerful wizarding family, because this family went into hiding soon after Merlin died. Today nearly nobody knows that members of the Oritell's family are still alive. And they are more powerful than anyone would guess."

"But why are they hiding? If they are that powerful, why didn't they fight against You-know-who?" Harry asked, a bit shocked.

"The Oritells only fight to protect their family, as far as I know," Severus answered.

"But how can they just sit there and watch when a mad wizard is killing thousands of people?" the boy asked angrily.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "It's not their war. It's different for you, because you are involved. Your parents died. But when you read about a crazy wizard killing people in America, would you feel you had to go and fight?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, maybe."

"Even if you have a family of your own? Would you leave them behind?"

"No, of course not."

Severus smiled. "One day you will learn that most of the time the magic between dark and light tries to keep in balance. If a Dark Lord rises, then a fighter for the light will be born, too. The Oritells went into hiding to avoid a rise of a Dark Lord with the power matching theirs. Probably one day their power will be needed, but not for this war."

"And you think the fighter for the light with matching powers to Volde- erm You-know-who is already born?" Harry asked warily.

"Indeed," Severus said and then sighed. He hadn't intended to lead the conversation towards the prophecy.

"And do you have any idea who that may be?" Harry asked curiously.

"We will see. Let's go back to José and see if his brother has arrived." Severus stood and held his hand towards the boy to help him up.

But Harry didn't notice at first as he was biting on his lower lip, deep in thought. When Severus said, "Harry, come on. We need to go back," Harry noticed the waiting hand. He gripped it and Severus pulled the boy back onto his feet.

"Don't brood too much about it," Severus said in attempt to lighten the mood, but Harry realized after their talk that there was a good chance that this _"fighter for the light"_ could be him. Harry doubted that he would ever have power that was a match for Voldemort's. Still, he had survived the killing curse and his scar was somehow connected with Voldemort. Harry was sure the moment Voldemort returned, he wouldn't have a minute of peace.

But how would he ever be able to defeat the _Dark Lord_? After all, he was just Harry.


	7. The truth

**The truth**

Harry stood at the beach, letting the water pool around his ankles while he dug his toes into the wet sand. Fascinated, he watched the small waves of water come and go. It was an indescribable and wonderful feeling.

"Harry, come back. You forgot sunscreen!" Severus called from behind Harry. The boy sighed and turned around. Under a blue umbrella Severus was seated in a folding camp chair, his book now placed in his lap while Severus started to look for the sun cream.

Harry watched the absurd scene with a silly look in his face. It was all so strange seeing his professor in a simple white T-shirt and black swimming trunks. It seemed like his potions professor and this man under the beach umbrella were two completely different people.

But the scowl Harry now received was very familiar. He pulled on his sandals and walked back over the hot sand to the sunshade.

"Here," Severus said holding out the lotion to the boy.

"Thank you. Will you go with me into the water?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Why not? It's so hot!" Harry wondered.

"I don't like swimming."

"Oh? Well, that's okay. I can't swim. I'm just going to stay where I can stand," Harry confessed in a small voice.

"You can't swim?" Severus repeated, a bit surprised.

It didn't sound accusing so Harry was encouraged to explain. "No. The Dursleys never took me with them when they went to the beach in the summer. So I never learned."

At that Severus packed his book away and stood. Taking the sunscreen he applied the cream onto Harry's back. "You do understand that I can't let you go into the water if you can't swim," he asked.

Harry turned around to stare at his guardian. "I'll stay in the shallows. I promise."

"And what will you do if you get carried away by a wave?" Severus asked.

Harry looked towards the sea. "The waves? They don't look very high."

"Still, I cannot let you into the water alone." With these words Severus removed his T-Shirt.

Harry gaped dumbfounded. Severus might be thin, but his body was well toned. But there were also many scars on his back and his chest.

"Come," Severus said, ignoring the staring boy and starting to walk towards the water.

But Harry still stood there, shocked. So the professor stopped and turned around. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted to go into the water."

"You… you're going with me?" Harry finally asked, shaking himself out of his trance.

"Do you prefer water wings? I might be able to borrow a pair from that 4 year old over there," Severus said with a smirk.

"No!" Harry yelled, but then a big grin spread across his face. In no time he stood next to Severus looking at him with a delighted smile.

Severus rolled his eyes but he couldn't resist the smile any longer. Harry gave him a quick hug and then ran ahead until he stood in water up to his chest.

"Come on. Hurry!" Harry yelled, excited.

But Severus took his time. Calmly he entered the water scowling at Harry who splashed some water at him. "Do that again and you will find yourself head down in the water!"

Harry grinned cheekily. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" Finally Severus lowered himself into the water. With two elegant swimming strokes, he rounded the boy.

"When did you learn how to swim?" Harry asked.

"I was twelve like you. Your mother showed me during our first summer after Hogwarts," Severus told the boy.

"Really? My mother?"

"Yes, and now it's time that I teach you."

-oxo-

This evening Harry lay in his bed still feeling the soft lapping of the waves on his skin and listening to the soothing sounds of ocean surf through his open window. Just a week ago he was at the Dursleys feeling depressed and unwanted, and now this. It all was so dreamlike and Harry didn't have the words to describe how he felt right now. He couldn't remember ever feeling happier.

From past experience Harry know this feeling wouldn't last forever, but this evening Harry ignored his gut instinct and reveled in his wonderful memories of the day.

-oxo-

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Harry was greeted the next day as he finally staggered drowsily onto the balcony, letting himself fall into the chair opposite Severus.

"What time is it?" Harry wondered.

"Half past ten," Severus answered a bit amused, pointing at the clock on the wall.

"Oh!" Harry said, surprised that he had slept that long.

"You slept well, I see."

Harry smiled happily, "Yes, better than ever before."

"We need to talk, but I suggest you eat breakfast first," Severus suddenly said.

Harry frowned. Was he in trouble? Did something happen? Maybe they had to move on? Nervously he nibbled on his toast. At last he couldn't stand the silence any longer and asked. "Are there problems in England?"

The corners around Severus mouth twitched at that, "Well, of course there are. Their famous hero vanished overnight."

"I'm no _famous hero_!" Harry defended himself, even though he knew the title was probably more accurate than not.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him and continued, "However they believe you have been kidnapped by Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters? Yuk… what're they?"

Severus' eyebrow soared higher. Hadn't the boy heard the term before? "That's what followers of the Dark Lord call themselves."

"Couldn't they find a better name for themselves? That's disgusting!" Harry wondered, looking nauseated.

Severus shook his head in amusement but then grew serious again. While he wondered how to continue, Harry asked "But shouldn't those weird wards have prevented that? Why do they think I was kidnapped?"

"Yes, the blood wards should have prevented such an occurrence, but we were seen in France at that camping ground," Severus explained.

At that Harry frowned again, "But…what difference would that make? I don't understand… It's not like you're a Death Eater."

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Severus said carefully, not looking at Harry. It was surprisingly hard to find the words. He didn't want to go on, but he had to. The boy deserved to know the truth.

Harry watched his professor with a sinking feeling, but he waited patiently.

"Before I started my teaching career under Dumbledore's wing, I _was_ a Death Eater. I was young and stupid, and I didn't really know what I was getting myself into when I swore my loyalty to the Dark Lord. But it was the reason why your mother turned her back on me."

Severus glanced, concerned, at Harry, but the boy sat there in silent shock, unable to express his feelings, so the man went on.

"One day I overheard a prophesy foretelling the birth of a child who would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. I told my master without realizing that this prophesy would endanger your mother. I never wanted your mother to die, even though we were no longer friends. I begged the Dark Lord to spare her life, but he wouldn't promise me that, so I went to Albus Dumbledore and told him everything. I begged him to save your mother and promised to do anything he asked in return. Your family went into hiding, and Albus promised me a job if I would serve as his spy against the Dark Lord. I agreed, of course. With the information I provided, many deaths were avoided, but not the death of your mother. Your parents were betrayed by a close friend, and the Dark Lord found your parents and killed them. It was the worst day of my life.

"After that I was devastated and didn't know what to do with my life anymore. I got wandered about the world aimlessly until José found me. He helped me with my guilt and encouraged me to go back to Albus.

"Albus spoke up for me with the Ministry, telling them that I had been his spy during the war. He saved me from Azkaban, a horrible wizard prison. But many people still doubted my true intentions. And some are still doubtful because I wear the Dark Mark."

Severus stopped talking, and it was very silent on the balcony. Severus turned his gaze out to sea, not daring to look at Harry lest he see the expression of hate and disgust he was sure the boy would wear, once the shock wore off.

Harry was having a hard time handling all this new information. For the first time, he understood why his parents had died. Voldemort had targeted them because of a prophecy about him. Harry didn't feel the tears which trickled down his cheeks.

As Harry's grief about his parents' deaths ebbed a bit, he realized Severus was avoiding his eyes. He could understand that Severus had made a mistake by joining Voldemort, and he could see why some people might still believe him to be a Death Eater. But he didn't understand why Severus couldn't look at him. Why did the man look so guilty?

"You…" Harry started but stopped again.

Finally Severus looked at the boy. Seeing the young, confused face, he spelled it out. "I'm the reason why your mother died."

"I don't think that," Harry whispered.

"No? I condemned your mother to death when I gave that stupid prophesy to the Dark Lord!" Severus shouted, consumed with self-loathing.

"But you told me you didn't know it would put my parents in danger, and you tried to help them when you realized it did. You tried everything to save them, didn't you?" Harry asked, new tears rising in his eyes.

"Of course I did, but it wasn't enough. I… I can understand if you hate me now."

Harry was shocked at these words. "Hate you? How can I hate you?" he asked, "You've done so much for me."

"But only after I first ruined your life. Don't you see? If I hadn't told the prophesy to the Dark Lord you would still have your parents. You wouldn't need me."

"You can't know that. It was a war, right? My parents might still have died, one way or the other," Harry argued.

Severus looked at Harry in disbelief, not understanding why the boy wasn't fleeing the sight of him. Why wasn't Harry throwing things at him or screaming hysterically how much he hated him? Instead the boy looked more frightened of losing Severus than anything else.

"You cannot change the past," Harry whispered. "But be here for me now, please. You are the closest thing to a father I've ever had. I _do_ need you. Could you… hug me please?"

How could Severus resist those pleading green eyes? Within a second he had reached Harry's side and wrapped his arms around the shivering boy.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace.

"Please don't ever tell me to hate you. I can't do that. I… I love you!" With that Harry wrapped his arms around Severus clinging as closely as possible to the man, who was much more to him than just a guardian.

"I promise," Severus whispered blankly. He was utterly astonished and fighting hard to hold back the tears that were flooding his eyes. Severus closed his eyes and let the feeling of being loved wrap around him.

They would have stood there the whole day if the door bell hadn't rung suddenly. Harry jerked at the sudden noise, opened his eyes and then looked up at Severus. Severus stroked Harry's hair.

"It's probably José's brother, Javi."

Harry nodded, stepping back. He wrapped his arms around himself as Severus went to answer the door.

"Hola, Severus. Buenas tardes," Harry heard Javi's greeting. The rest of the conversation was far too fast for Harry to understand a single word.

Harry sat down and took a sip of orange juice while he waited for Severus to come back. His mind wandered back to the talk he had had with Severus. Despite what Severus had told him, he still felt deep love for his guardian. It was undeniably unsettling and he definitely didn't like the idea that some people thought of Severus as a Death Eater. But now that Harry knew the story he would let nobody change his opinion of Severus.

"Hasta luego, Harry!" Javi's voice yelled from the door and Harry found himself calling back. "Hasta luego!"

With a laugh Javi said good bye to Severus too and then departed. Severus came back to the balcony.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Javi wanted to invite us for dinner tonight. José will come too and other members of their family."

"Oh, okay, I guess," Harry answered. He wasn't all too eager to spend the afternoon among Spanish speaker when he couldn't understand the language. He always felt left out.

"He also brought you this." Severus said and held a strange looking object towards Harry.

"A hearing aid?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"It's a translator. Put it in your ear and it will magically allow you to understand and speak Spanish."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really? I'll be able to understand Javi and José?"

"Yes, and all other Spanish speakers!" Severus said with a smile. José had given the same translator to Severus until Severus had learned to speak the language properly. He had been as grateful for the gift then as Harry was now.

Harry plugged the translator into his ear. "Say something in Spanish!"

"Hola, Harry. Cómo estás?" Severus asked.

"Bien, gracias!" Harry answered then grinned widely and pulled the translator out again. "That's cool!"

Severus smiled. He was so glad Harry was still happy and laughing. He had been so afraid to tell Harry his past but now he was glad that he had. José was right; Harry did trust him no matter what. Severus just hoped he would never again let the boy down.


	8. oo Authors Note oo

My dear readers. Of course I'm planing to finish this story. But right now I'm nearly the whole day used as a pillow or a huge teddy bear from my little baby son so there is not much time for writing and of course my mind is occupied with something else as Harry Potter. ;-)

To make things harder, my second son is jealous of his little brother, and my first son… well he was never easy. I always wondered how JKR managed her family while writing on her books.

So it may take while until I find time to write. Thanks.


	9. What?

**_What?_**

Harry and Severus spent their day at the pool in the garden of the apartment house where they now lived. Harry found it much harder to swim in the pool water than in the salty water of the sea, but this didn't diminish his enthusiasm for being in the water. The boy would have stayed in the pool for hours if Severus who hadn't called Harry out for a break every now and then.

"Harry, come out now!" Severus called for the third time.

"Why? I'm not cold," Harry called back, but Severus didn't answer, he fixed the boy with a stern glare.

Harry sighed and came out of the water. As he came to a halt in front of the older man his teeth were chattering.

"Not cold indeed," Severus scolded and tossed a towel at the boy.

"It's because of the shadow here. I'm not cold in the sun," Harry defended himself looking up at the tree under which Severus was sitting on his beach towel.

"Drink that and then lay down for at least half an hour!" Severus said sternly.

Harry took the water bottle and gulped down nearly the entire contents. "Wow, I was thirsty."

Severus growled and watched as the boy laid down on his back using his entwined arms behind his head as a pillow. At first Harry stared up into the tree, but as he noticed the other man's eyes on him, he asked, "What?"

"If you are planning to grow webbed fingers and toes then I know the perfect potion for you without your having to soak in the water for hours," Severus said.

"I wasn't that long in the water," Harry replied.

Severus raised an eyebrow. Then he reached over and took Harry's hand and turned it to look at the shriveled fingertips before turning it back towards the boy.

Harry rolled his eyes. "So what? I love being in the water. I never felt that weightless before. It's almost as good as flying on a broom."

"It's fine to like swimming, but being in the water not only takes down your body temperature, but also dehydrates you. The pool is in the sun and you stay in there long periods without anything to drink. That's not healthy."

"Okay, Dad. Whatever you say," Harry mumbled drowsily. _Staying in the water too long obviously makes you tired, too,_ he thought to himself and closed his eyes.

Severus shook his head in disbelief but then he smiled at the boy next to him. "Sleep well, son," he mumbled to himself.

-o-

"Harry, wake up. It's time to get ready for this evening," Severus shook the boy's shoulder.

"Nojet… sleep," Harry answered and tried to shake off the hand.

"Harry, up now!"

"Donwanto," came the mumbled reply. But in the next moment Harry shrieked, as Severus started to tickle the boy.

"No. No. Stop it!" Harry yelled, finally awake.

"Can we go now?" Severus asked innocently.

Harry grunted a "Yes" and stood up. "You're mean!" he complained, but Severus just smirked.

-o-

"Do I have to come with you? Can't I stay here, instead?" Harry asked after he stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Severus tossed another towel over Harry's head to dry his hair.

"What's the problem, Harry?" he asked, pausing for a moment in his movements.

"I don't know… it just… I don't know anybody."

"But that's the reason for this party. To get to know each other," Severus put the towel down and looked at Harry.

The boy sighed and then shrugged his shoulders, "Okay."

Severus didn't have to use Legelimency to see the boy's discomfort. In a way he could understand Harry. This land and its people were foreign to the boy and he never seemed comfortable around strangers. But José and his family were letting them stay in hiding from the Ministry, so coming to the party was the least they should do.

To change the subject, Severus turned Harry to the mirror and pointed at the tousled hair of the boy "What are we going to do with that?"

"Why? I like it that way," Harry said, grinning at his mirror image.

"I feared you would say that. But did you ever thought about letting it grow?"

"You mean like yours?" Harry asked.

"At least long enough, that it would lay flat on its own. Or we could cut it shorter; so that it couldn't get entangled that much."

"Aunt Petunia tried to cut my hair, but it grew back overnight. Of course she accused me for disobeying," Harry said with a shudder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories. …Wait. You said it grew back overnight?"

Harry nodded.

"Has anyone cut your hair since?" Severus asked, astonished.

"No. I just thought that was a wizard-thing," Harry said, unsettled.

"Well, not a common _wizard-thing_. Have you heard about Metamorphmagus abilities?" At Harry's headshake, Severus went on, "It's the ability to change one's appearance at will."

Now Harry's eyes went big "Wow, that would be cool. You think I can do that?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps. But this discussion will have to wait. We will be running late if we don't hurry," with that Severus walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. Harry glanced back at his mirror image. Could it be really possible for him to change his appearance? Maybe he could get rid of his scar.

"Harry!"

"Coming!"

-oxo-

"Harry, Severus. So nice to see you," José greeted them, as they entered Javi's flat. After returning the greeting, Harry adjusted the translator in his ear a bit, as he still wasn't used to it. But he could understand everything and that was astonishing.

Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Are you all right?" he whispered. Harry nodded his head and forced a smile onto his face.

José led them into the living room where the rest of the family members were already waiting.

"Severus!" a woman stood up as soon as they entered. "So good to see you again."

"Caroline." Severus greeted the woman a bit stiffly.

"And you must be Harry. Nice to meet you. I'm Caroline, but you can call me Caro. I'm Javi's daughter," Caroline gave Harry a hug, who immediately also stiffened. He didn't know this woman and wondered why she was greeting him so warmly.

"You must meet my daughter Lin, she is…" Caroline stopped to look around in the room without finding who she was looking before turning back to Harry. "She is probably in the kitchen."

Harry nodded but wasn't sure if he should leave Severus' side.

"Don't be shy, Harry. She is eager to meet you," Caroline said, smiling. Severus just jerked his head and so Harry reluctantly went in the direction of the kitchen. As this flat was the same layout as theirs it wasn't too hard to find the way.

Carefully Harry peeked into the kitchen. Two more women were standing there, preparing the dinner. "Lin, come on. Out with you. You can eat with the rest of us."

A black haired girl hopped down from the table where she was sitting, sneaking two more pieces of bell pepper and popping them into her mouth.

"Stop it. That's enough!" One of the women cried and shoved the girl out.

The girl giggled and finally left the women to do their job. Outside the kitchen she nearly collided with Harry, who was still standing there and watching.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"Harry."

"Oh, the English boy, right? Mum told me you'd be coming. I'm Celine by the way. My friends call me just Lin."

"Hi."

"Are you hungry too? I can get you a little snack," Lin offered.

"Do you think they'll let you into the kitchen again?" Harry asked.

"Good point. We should wait a little and try later," Lin agreed with a mischievous grin.

Harry grinned back. The girl was really likeable.

-oxo-

By the time dinner arrived Harry had learned that Lin was, like Fred and George, always up to some kind of mischief. Happily, the adults seemed to have no problem with it. Most of them just laughed at her pranks or scolded her halfheartedly.

Harry nearly forgot that they were not speaking English. His translator worked perfect and was barely noticeable in his ear. As Severus cast a questioning look at him he just grinned happily. José and his family were nearly as nice as the Weasleys.

The grin the boy flashed him warmed Severus' heart. There was nothing reminiscent of the boy who had been forced down on the kitchen table receiving a sound thrashing from his uncle. If Albus could see the boy now he would have to agree that coming to Spain had been the best course of action. Severus sighed. He still had to find a way to contact the headmaster without giving away their whereabouts.

"I always thought you didn't like children," Caroline said in a soft voice leaning towards him.

"This child is different."

"Because he is Lily's?"

"No. Well… maybe… but there is so much more about him."

Caro smiled mischievously.

"What?" Severus asked, irritated.

"Nothing. It's just I never knew you could care for a child so much. You adore him."

Severus jerked inwardly at the word _adore_. But as he looked at Harry again he realized that it was true. He did love the boy. In the next instant he winced. Was he really that transparent?

Caroline chuckled, "You are so cute!" she whispered.

Horrified, Severus stared at her. "What!"

-x-

"Come on. Let's get some fresh air!" Lin said and pulled Harry across the terrace towards the stairs leading down to the street.

"Where are we going?" he asked, unsure if this was a good idea.

"To the beach!"

"Now? It's already dark."

"And? What's your problem? You are not afraid of the dark, are you? Beside it's not really dark down there. The promenade along the beach is well lit," Lin explained.

"I should Severus let know where we are going," Harry said nervously.

Lin cast a glance over her shoulder, towards her mother, who was talking and laughing with Severus. Then she smiled and looked back at Harry. "No. Let them have their fun. Mum will know where we are." With these words the girl took Harry's hand and pulled him along with her.

Lin was right: the bright light from the street and the promenade lit up the beach completely. It wasn't as bright as day but more than bright enough to see where to put your feet.

Harry removed his shoes to feel the now cool sand on his soles of feet. Lin said they could leave the shoes on the end of the wooden lane which reached a bit down the beach. As he reached the wet sand of the surf he turned around to look at the long promenade.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Like a snake of light," Harry agreed.

"Come on. Let's swim!"

"What?"

-o-

Severus was more than nervous. He had never thought Caro was interested in him. Last time he had seen her, ten years ago, she didn't seemed to be interested in any way, but of course she had just lost her husband and Severus himself was still mourning Lily's death. Now Severus didn't know what to do. In his helplessness he started to look around, trying to find Harry.

"Where is Harry?" Severus murmured to himself as he couldn't find the black mop of hair which belonged to the boy.

"With Lin, I guess!" Caroline answered simply.

Severus stood and started to search for them. Caroline came with him. "Maybe they are on the beach. Lin loves to swim at night."

"At the beach? Swimming?" Severus asked, alarmed.

"Calm down. I'm sure they are all right," Caro tried to calm Severus down, without success.

"Calm down? Harry is not a good swimmer. He is just learning!" Severus ranted.

"But he is not alone. Celine is a good swimmer."

-o-

"Come on, Harry! What's taking you so long?"

Harry stood in water up to his knees, unsure of this whole situation. His mind was screaming not to go further into the water. He was sure Severus would not approve. But Lin had told him how wonderful it was to swim in the dark. How you just felt the water and it was like being one with the waves. And of course he didn't want to look like a baby in front of the girl.

Lin swam towards him and stood up again. "You won't regret it. I promise!"

Harry sighed but as he suddenly felt Lin's hand in his own, he knew he couldn't step back and say _'no'_. He looked at her smiling face and finally let her lead him into the waves. Lin explained Harry what he had to do when a wave came and after a few tries Harry had learned how to use his body as a surfboard and ride the waves back to the beach.

It was a great feeling Harry had to admit. He never knew you could surf without a board. It was like soaring through the air without a broom.

Right after Harry swam out again to wait for the next good wave he heard someone call his name. It was Severus, Harry realized with a pang of guild. He craned his neck to see where Severus was, intending to wave his hand but then he heard Lin cry "Harry, watch out!" and before he realized what she meant a wave surprised him and dragged him under water.

Harry became disoriented. He tried to stand but couldn't find the bottom. As he finally stood and took some hasty gasps the next wave hit him right into the face and pushed him back under water. Harry started to panic as he couldn't find the surface anymore. He was spinning in the water. He couldn't believe that water was that powerful. He felt so small and out of control.

Just as he was beginning to choke, hands grabbed him and pulled him out of the water and dragged him back to the beach. Harry coughed hard to get rid of the water he had accidently swallowed. As he opened his eyes again black eyes full of worry starred down on him.

Harry gulped. "Sorry!" he whispered.

Severus was relieved and angry at the same time and a simple '_sorry'_ wasn't enough to excuse all the anxiety he had felt minutes before. But before he could say anything Harry sat up and buried his face into his wet shirt.

"I'm sorry. I knew it was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have done something like that without you knowing. I'm so sorry."

The boy choked on sobs he tried to hold back. And he was so shaken that Severus couldn't scold the boy right now. He just closed his arms around Harry's shoulders and pressed the shivering body against his own.

"He was doing fine before you called him," Lin argued, shocked at the sudden end to their fun.

"You should have asked us before you took Harry down to the beach", Caro said in a soft voice. "Harry is just learning how to swim."

"I didn't know that. He seemed to have no problems. I'm sorry."

"Do you need something, Severus?" Caro asked.

"No. Thank you!" Severus answered a bit harshly. He stood and pulled Harry up with him. "We are going back to our flat. Please make our excuses to José."

Lin collected Harry's clothes and held them out to Harry but Severus took them instead with his free hand. The other arm was around Harry's shoulders, guiding him back to the promenade, over the street and up the stairs towards the lift which would bring them up to their flat.

"Take a shower and we will speak about what happened", Severus told Harry. Harry nodded once and then hung his hand. "I'm-"

"Sorry. I know. But we will talk later nonetheless."

"Are you…" Harry started and then gulped and started anew, "Are you going to spank me?"

Severus looked at Harry in surprise. This idea hadn't even crossed his mind. "No. I think you have been punished enough, but we will speak about what had happened."

Harry nodded again and finally vanished into the bathroom. Meanwhile Severus prepared a hot chocolate for the boy and a drink for himself. Harry stifled a yawn as he came back into the living room after some time. Severus was already waiting for him.

"Come. Sit down!" Severus said and put the hot chocolate into Harry's hand. The boy looked up surprised. "But… I… didn't earn a treat." Harry said, confused.

"I didn't give you the chocolate because you earned it, but because you need it. Don't you agree?"

"Erm… yes… well, thank you."

Harry took a small sip and then clutched the cup between his hands as if his life depended on it. Severus didn't say anything. He just sat there, watching the boy.

"If you are trying to make me feel more guilty, than you're succeeding", Harry finally whispered.

"It's not my intention, but I really wonder what you were thinking. Why didn't you say something, before you left? I was very worried when I realized you were not at the party."

Harry hung his head again. "I wanted to tell you. But Lin said her mother would know where we were and we shouldn't bother you."

"Well, she did know. But I'm responsible for you now. So I need to know where you are or intend to be regardless how occupied I seem to be."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No Harry. I don't want to hear that. I need you to promise to tell me where you are going all the time. This is a foreign land full of people we don't know. We need to stick together."

"I promise!" Harry assured him with a small smile.

"Good. Now tell me what you were thinking to go swimming at night without adult supervision? As far as I'm aware, you have just learned how to swim. You are far from a strong swimmer at this point, why would you risk your life so foolishly?"

New tears formed in Harry's eyes. "Lin told me how great it would feel. She explained to me how to surf the waves without a board. It felt really great. Well, before the wave pushed me under water."

"My heart skipped several beats when I saw the wave swallow you."

Harry's hand started to tremble again at the horrifying memory. "I thought I would never be able to get out of the water", he admitted in a small voice.

"Come here!" Severus said and patted on the seat next to him. Uncertain Harry approached his guardian. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around him and Harry automatically climbed onto Severus' lap instead of the seat next to him. He wrapped his own arms around the man and buried his face again into Severus now dry shirt.

"You will be lucky if I let you near the sea again", Severus whispered into Harry's hair.

"I'm not sure if I ever want to go swimming again," Harry admitted.

"Nonsense. Of course you will want to. We will go together, all right?"

Harry nodded and hugged Severus more. "I love you!" he whispered nearly soundlessly.

"I love you too!" Severus whispered back.


	10. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

"What were you thinking?" a barking voice demanded.

Shocked, Harry turned around. "U… Uncle Vernon?"

"Who did you expect? Father Christmas? Of course it's me, you brainless excuse of a freak."

"How did you find us?" Harry couldn't understand what Uncle Vernon was doing in Spain.

"Did you really think that someone would keep you longer than two weeks? I'm here to take you with me, of course, and once we're home we'll finish our _discussion_ about obedience."

Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe that Severus would do that to him. Hadn't he said he loved Harry? Or was that just a trick to let Harry fall asleep? Harry's heart started to ache.

"Well, don't stand there staring. Start moving!" Vernon bellowed.

"No!" Harry said while fear crept up his spine. He wanted to run but found himself unable to move.

Suddenly his head jerked sideways and pain shot through his cheek. Harry had nearly forgotten how much a simple slap from his uncle could hurt. Tears started to fall although Harry knew they were making the situation worse, but he still couldn't stop them. His whole body was aching, as he realized that Severus didn't want him anymore.

"Severus, help! Please I'm sorry!" Harry sobbed heartbrokenly. "Please, I will be good, please help me."

-o-

Severus jerked awake, not knowing what had woken him in the middle of the night. But then a whimpering noise reached his ears. For a second, he wondered what it could be, but then he jumped out of the bed and hurried into Harry's room.

The boy was huddled into a small ball, crying as silently as he could manage with a broken heart.

"Harry, what happened?" Severus rushed to his side. But as soon as his hand touched the boy, Harry startled violently and tried to squirm away.

"No, please. I'll be good."

"Shhh, Harry. Calm down," Severus whispered. "It's me, Severus. Calm down, child. You are safe. Nobody will harm you here. It was just a dream. You are still in Spain with me."

Finally Harry opened his eyes. The pain and helplessness in those green pools stabbed at Severus' heart. _What was the boy dreaming?_ Severus wondered with growing alarm.

Harry was unable to speak. He was confused and didn't trust himself to recognize what was real and what was a dream. He knew somehow that Severus would not send him away, at least not back to his uncle, but the dream had seemed so real and Harry's heart was still aching, unable to let relief wash over him at the sight of Severus.

Severus longed to pull the boy into his arms, but he didn't dare to come closer, as long as Harry wasn't completely awake, so he just sat there at the edge of Harry's bed waiting for a signal that the boy had regained full consciousness.

After what seemed like an eternity but was just a few minutes, Harry whispered, "I'm sorry!"

"You don't have to be," Severus reassured him.

"But I woke you up," Harry said sheepishly.

Severus nearly laughed out loud in relief; instead he grabbed the boy and pulled him into a tight hug. "You don't have to apologize for nightmares."

Harry sighed and finally let go of his anxiety. It really was just a dream, he said to himself as he found himself again wrapped in those warm and strong arms. He shuddered and nearly started crying again because of the bad dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Severus asked softly into Harry's hair, ignoring the tickling of black strands of hair in his face.

"It was… just stupid," Harry whispered and buried his face into Severus' nightshirt.

"Dreams are not stupid," Severus pointed out in a serious voice, "And this one obviously unsettled you a great deal."

Harry grew silent, thinking. He longed to just tell Severus, as he knew now that the man would reassure him again that that would never happen. But what if he were disappointed to learn that Harry had such a low opinion of his promises that it gave him nightmares.

Severus drew the boy to arm's length as he felt Harry tensing up again. "You can talk to me, whatever it is. I suspect that your dream had something to do with that poor excuse of an uncle of yours, and I think you would feel better if you would just tell me."

"But I don't want you being angry or disappointed with me," Harry finally admitted.

"Why would I be?" Severus wondered. "Did you dream I sold you as a slave to your uncle?"

At first the boy's eyes grew wide in shock, and then he lowered his head and mumbled "Well, sort of, but you didn't sell me; you just called Vernon to pick me up, because I was too much trouble."

"Oh, Harry," Severus sighed and rubbed circles on the boy's back to calm him down. "I know what happened yesterday shook us both up, but trust me; you will never be _too much trouble_. I'm happy to have you here and I'm glad you don't hold my past against me. You are a remarkable young man. Not for all the tea in China would I send you away."

Fresh tears glittered in Harry's eyes. "I feel so ungrateful that I would dream about you sending me away."

"No, Harry. You don't have to feel this way," Severus brushed the tears away, "You can't control your dreams and you have every right to feel that fear as you have been taught for eleven years not to trust adults. I will not get tired of reassuring you whenever you need to hear it, and I certainly will not get upset if this entirely understandable fear haunts your dreams."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and hugged him, unable to find any words to express his relief.

Without any further words spoken, Severus lowered himself onto Harry's mattress and the boy snuggled close to his body to bask in its warmth as he fell asleep again.

-oxoxOxoxo-

"Where are we going?" Harry asked curiously.

Severus had told him in the morning that they wouldn't go swimming today but instead go on excursion with Caroline and Celine. Harry was happy that Severus was no longer angry at the two after that stupid accident a week ago, because he really liked Lin and obviously Caro liked Severus.

"Stop asking me, I will not tell you. It's supposed to be a surprise", Severus replied maneuvering the borrowed car through the streets of Benidorm.

"But you can give me a hint, can't you?" Harry tried again.

"Why don't you just look out of the window and enjoy the trip?" Severus answered, unbending.

Harry huffed in dissatisfaction, letting his head hit the car seat. Then he glanced at Lin next to him, but the girl just shook her head, "I don't know any more than you do. But I'm sure it's going to be a lot of fun."

Harry humphed, but finally grew silent, watching the trees passing the car. His mind started to wander back in time. He could hardly believe that it had been just a few days ago that he had sat in the car with Severus fleeing from England. He had felt so lost and unwanted, so totally different than he felt now; comfortable enough to whine like a spoilt brat, because he didn't know where he and Severus and their new friends were going.

It was really strange how fast his life has changed. If only he could stay here forever. But of course he would miss his friends. Friends he wasn't sure if he had any more. He had never written to them, but then he had thought they had not written to him either. But they had, it was just that Harry had not received their mail because of Dobby. _Stupid creature,_ Harry mumbled to himself.

On the other hand, he had to thank Dobby for his presence in Spain. He still could not contact his friends, but at least he had a new friend and he hoped Dumbledore would explain the situation to his friends in England. Hopefully once they learned he was all right, they would be willing to wait until school started for explanations.

José had found a way to send a short note to Albus Dumbledore. He wrote to a friend in England and asked him to forward Severus letter, so as to avoid any obvious link back to Spain. Severus also was very cryptic in his letter. If anyone were able to intercept the message, it still would not yield any useful information.

Suddenly Lin pulled at Harry's arm. Harry jerked out of his thoughts and then followed Lin's look. They passed a sign with the words "Terra Natura".

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"It's a kind of zoo. Very big, with animals from all over the world," Lin replied excited.

"And Terra Aqua?" Harry asked at the other sign.

"It's a sea life center that also has big swimming pools with different water slides."

"Cool!" Harry said with gleaming eyes.

"Well, we won't manage both parks on one day. You can choose one, and we will do the other on another day," Severus explained while looking for a parking spot.

"I choose?" Harry wondered.

Finally finding a free space, Severus parked the car and then looked in the rear view mirror at the boy "Yes, it's an early birthday present. The crowds will be too big on the weekend."

Harry was speechless, '_My birthday?'_ He had totally forgotten his birthday.

"You don't like the idea?" Severus asked teasingly at Harry's loss of words.

"No. No, it's not that. I… wow… I didn't realize my birthday is that soon. The idea is brilliant."

"Your birthday is no sooner than last year. Today is the 29th of July so your birthday is in two days."

Harry shook his head grinning. "Where did the time go?" Severus grinned back, as did Caro and Lin.

"So what did you decide? Which park do you want to go to today?" Lin asked curiously, after they all got out of the car.

"The zoo!" Harry answered immediately.


	11. Marked

_Yes, yes. You see correctly, I did indeed update the story. And you know what? The next chapter also is nearly finished. ;-) _

**Marked**

Harry had a great time at the zoo. It was much bigger than the one in London, and of course they had different kinds of animals too. Harry couldn't say what he liked most. There was so much to see; it was like a trip around the world.

"Next are the snakes!" Lin cried, exited and pulling Harry along. Severus and Caroline followed behind at a more moderate pace.

Most of the snakes were asleep, but a few watched the humans with wary eyes, including one of the most beautiful snakes Harry had ever seen. "Wow!" he stepped close to the glass.

"That's a python. They're my favorite too. They're so cool!" Lin exclaimed.

-Yeah, yeah, ssstare all you want. Ssstupid humansss-

-Sssorry- Harry answered automatically.

"Did you say something?" Lin heard Harry's hiss, but couldn't understand what he said.

At that Harry's eyes grew larger. "Did I?" he asked and at Lin's nod he said, "Well,… I thought I could understand her."

"Because of the translator?" Lin asked. "May I try it too?"

"Erm… I don't know. Okay, give it a try." With that Harry pulled the translator out of his ear.

The snake watched them curiously now waiting what will happen next. As Lin was ready she looked at the snake and said "Well, say something." But the snake just blinked at her. Or at least she thought it only did that.

But Harry heard the snake saying –Ssstupid girl. You are no ssspeaker-

Then the snake turned her head to Harry. –But you are-

-SSSpeaker? What do you mean?-

The snake seemed to roll her eyes. –You ssspeak the sssnakess' tongue-

"Harry, are you hissing? Are you okay? Is the snake speaking to you?"

Now Harry was really uncomfortable, as he realized he could understand the snake, but Lin couldn't. He was so confused he didn't realize that Lin now spoke English because of the translator and therefore he could still understand her.

"Erm,… yes? Is that bad?"

"Of course not, but a bit… uncommon. There are not many people who can. But I think it's cool. So can you tell me the name of the snake?"

Harry shrugged and then turned to the snake again. –Whatsss your name? I'm Harry.-

Now the snake blinked, astonished. –You are the firssst who asssk me. Well, I'm Regina.-

-Thatsss a nice name- Harry smiled warmly at her.

It was clear that all of the snakes were listening to the two, but nobody dared to interrupt, as Regina was the Queen of them all.

-It sssemss your name isssn't unknown to us. You are not the ssssame boy who freed the boa in England, are you?-

Harry looked flabbergasted. –How did you know?-

Regina smiled. –Becaussse ssshe isss here. Three tanksss down. Ssshe told usss everything. Ssshe isss much happier here with usss all, asss ssshe hasss no family of her own.-

-I need to sssee her!- Harry hissed, and raced down the way Regina said, leaving a bemused Lin behind.

The boa was already waiting for him, as she had heard everything that was said between Harry and Regina.

-Hi- She greeted Harry excitedly.

-Hi- Harry answered, unable to find more words.

-I really mussst thank you, my dear. You helped me a lot- The snake said.

-But you are ssstill in a zzzoo-

-Well yes, I wasss born in one. I cannot sssurvive outssside of one, but here it isss ssso much better. Better food, nicer humans and ssso many othersss to talk.-

- I'm glad you like it here.-

-I have sssomething for you- the snake said and then pulled herself up. Some people around Harry screamed, but the boy didn't hear them. He was in his own world.

Then the snake looked directly into Harry's eyes until Harry felt a faint sting on his left hand. "Ouch!" he said and closed his hand automatically. But then he opened his hand and looked at his palm. There was a fine white outline forming the shape of a snake.

-What isss it?- Harry asked.

-A sssnake'sss blesssing. I am sssorry but you will feel unwell for a few minutes, but with…-

Harry didn't hear more as his head began to spin violently and he felt sick. Before he could hit the floor however, someone grabbed him and pulled him away.

As he was able to focus back to the world he found himself with his back pressed against Severus' chest, on a bench under a big shady tree. Caroline had one hand on his head and the other on his chest murmuring something under her breath. Lin was watching with a worried face. "Hola," she said shyly as she noticed that Harry was conscious.

Caroline stopped whatever she was doing and removed her hands. "Cómo te sientes, Harry?"

Harry turned towards her at in puzzlement. So Severus repeated her question: "How are you feeling?"

Now the boy looked up into Severus' eyes and wondered why the Potions Master appeared so worried. "What happened?"

"You lost consciousness. Caroline said there is a foreign magic on you that wasn't there before. And Celine said you talked with the snakes?"

Harry blinked slowly as everything came back to him. Then he balled his hand. He didn't dare to look at his palm right now. He wasn't sure why, but he had the feeling that he shouldn't boast about the snake mark.

"Harry what happened?" Severus asked still worried, as Harry's mind drifted away again.

"I'm sorry. I can't explain right now. But I'm okay. Please believe me, I'm okay now. I talked with the snakes - I didn't know it was so unusual to speak with them. But nothing bad happened. I'm… okay." With that Harry looked deep into Severus' eyes until the other man nodded his head.

"Very well. I believe you, but we will talk about this later." Severus finally said.

"Yes, dad!" Harry grinned cheeky.

"Aquí," Lin said and held the translator out to him.

"Gracias!" Harry said and then placed the little button back into his ear.

"It's really strange to think you speak in one language and at the same time you hear your voice in a different language. Isn't it confusing to you?" Lin wondered.

"It's better than not understanding what was said." Harry shrugged his shoulder.

"Yeah, but it would be even better, if you would learn to speak Spanish!"

"Yeah, probably," Harry agreed.

"You will stay with us now. I don't want a repeat of this situation." Severus said sternly and stood up, placing Harry back on his feet.

"But I don't have to hold your hand, do I?" Harry asked anxiously.

"As long as you behave yourself," retorted Severus.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Every now and then, when he thought nobody was looking, Harry would steal a glance at his palm. The snake was still there, but you would have to know that it was there to notice it. Harry wished he hadn't fainted. The boa was about to tell him more. Now Harry need to find out by himself what a Snake's Blessing is. He didn't dare to go back and ask the snake. And he was sure Severus wouldn't let him.

-oxo-

"Let me see your hand!" Severus demanded as soon as they were back in the flat.

"What?" Harry asked and hid his hand behind his back.

"Your hand. I want to see it. I noticed you have been staring at it. So please, show me."

Harry gulped, unsure if he should do it. Unconsciously he stepped back until he hit the wall. Severus frowned at that. "I know some kind of magic happened with the snakes. I just want to have a look."

Slowly Harry pulled his hand out from behind him and looked again at his palm. Then he watched Severus' fingers curling slowly around his wrist and with a gentle but demanding pressure the man pulled Harry's hand towards him. Carefully his thumb stroked the snake shaped mark.

"I never saw something like that. Do you know what it is?" Severus asked, releasing Harry's hand again.

"I'm not sure. The boa said something about a Snake's Blessing. I met this boa before in London a year ago. I accidently freed her and she was very grateful about that."

"She must have been. I daresay, she gave you a very rare and precious gift, but I don't know much about it either. We will have to find more when we are back at Hogwarts."

Suddenly a sad look crossed Harry's face. "I miss Hogwarts," he whispered. "It's really great here, but I feel home at Hogwarts."

"I miss Hogwarts, too!" Severus admitted and then drew Harry into a hug.

"Is there any chance I could write Ron or Hermione?" the boy asked in a small voice.

Severus signed deeply. "It wouldn't be wise."

"I'm afraid they will hate me, when we go back."

"Why would you think that? They will be happy to have you back, out of the Death Eater's claws."

At these words, Harry suddenly sobbed.

Worried again, Severus guided the boy to the living room and sat them at the sofa. "Why all these tears?"

"I… I don't know. It's… it's just… I'm afraid something bad will happen. I really want back to England, but at the same time I don't dare to go back. I'm afraid I could lose you, but I miss my friends, too."

Severus was at a loss. He wished he could reassure Harry that everything was going to be fine, but he couldn't. All he could do was hugging Harry and giving him silent comfort.

-oxo-

Severus was not surprised when he was woken in the middle of the night by Harry's screams. He had somehow known the boy would have nightmares. He had been so depressed last evening and Severus couldn't find a way to lighten the boy's mood. Maybe finally all the events at Privet Drive were catching up with him.

He pushed his blanket aside and walked to Harry's bedside to wake the boy up. The boy was curled into a tight ball murmuring incoherently.

"Harry! Come on, wake up. You are safe here," Severus said loudly, unsure if it would be a good idea to touch the boy. Finally Harry bolted up in his bed, tear streaks visible on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" were Harry's first words as soon as he noticed the other present in his room.

"You don't have to be. Do you want to talk about it?" Severus offered, but Harry shook his head and closed his eyes while more tears rolled down his face.

"Talking would help," Severus tried again, but Harry shook his head more violently. Severus signed and sat himself at Harry's bed to pull the boy into a hug, but Harry jerked away. "Don't!" he whispered.

Severus frowned in confusion.

"Look. I'm not really your son. I'm just Harry." The boy suddenly said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Harry looked up with desperate eyes. "I lost my parents. I lost my chance to… to have… a… family." The last word was spoken so softly that Severus nearly missed it.

"I still don't understand what you are trying to say. What is wrong with what we are having?"

"I don't earn you," Harry whispered nearly inaudibly.

"What's this rubbish? Why would you think that?" Severus asked softly so as not to frighten the boy.

"I don't deserve to be happy. I'm just trouble."

"Not for me. I'm glad to be here for you. You are filling me with new life. I don't mind being woken in the middle of the night. If I get the chance to help you it's worth it. I want you to be happy. Because when you are happy I am too."

At these words the boy threw himself into Severus' arms crying his heart out.

"I will always want to be here for you, even if you think you are too old to need my advice any longer. If I could, I would adopt you and make you my son, but I fear I ruined this chance as I made a stupid mistake in my past. But none the less, I will always see you as my son."

"Really?" Harry asked his voice thick with tears.

"Really!"

"I dreamed of my uncle. He said I will never have a family, because my parents died. And whoever takes me in will realize that I'm just a burden and kick me out again."

"Your uncle is a monster. You shouldn't listen to him. One day he will realize what a big mistake he made when he treated you so badly. But luckily that's behind you. You will never have to go there. I will kidnap you again, if somebody ever thinks you should go back there."

"What will happen when we return to England? Will they imprison you? I wouldn't survive if they did."

"I see. That is troubling you," Severus noted.

"Aren't you worried, too?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am."

Suddenly a new thought hit Harry, "But we are going back, aren't we?"

"Yes. I promised Albus I would bring you back at the start of the new term. I cannot lose his trust, as he is my only chance not to get imprisoned. At least I hope he is."

Harry signed, snuggling deeper into the comforting arms. "Why can't we just be left alone?"

"Because my little one, you are just too important to them, or at least Harry Potter is. I'm not so sure they care much about the boy behind this name. But while you are their perfect hero, I'm the perfect bad guy. We are both branded."

"This sucks!"

"You said it!"

After a while Harry tugged at Severus sleeve and looked at him with pleading eyes. Severus smiled and then lowered himself onto the boy's bed while Harry huddled against him as close as possible.

_I know it ended pretty much the same way as the last chapter. I don't know why my muse suggested it, but the next chapter will be different. The timeline will get a little boost. _


	12. Jose's plan

As my beta kbinn pointed it out to me I thought I will warn you too, Harry and Severus a getting out of character.

_**José's plan**_

Harry's birthday was on a Sunday, but it was not as happy as it should have been. Everyone did his best to lighten Harry's mood, but since his day at the zoo the boy had been depressed. Celine was not able to fill the hole in Harry's heart from his missing friends, and his fear of losing Severus when they returned to England was continually growing. Even José was now wracking his brain for a solution that wouldn't separate Harry and Severus.

One evening, when Harry was already sleeping, José came by to discuss a new idea with Severus.

"What about a muggle adoption?" Severus' old friend asked.

"I would need the signature of Petunia Dursley. And even if we got it, it would be too late. The ministry would think I imperiused her. The idea that I kidnapped Harry is far too convenient for their purposes for them to accept an adoption."

"It must look as if you had adopted the boy before all this happened. Or… what about making you the boy's godfather? Then you can argue that you just fulfilled your role and protected the boy. I know someone who could forge the muggle paperwork. You would still need Harry's aunt's signature, but I'm informed she and her son have already been released to their home. Vernon Dursley is the only one still in the ministry's custody. I could send someone to get the signature from her and then plants a false memory, making her believe she signed the paper a year ago."

Severus gave José's words serious consideration, checking the plan for flaws. It would be believable that Petunia Dursley sought the help of a wizard as soon as she realized her nephew would attend a magical school. Also her choice to ask Severus would seem reasonable, since he and Lily had been childhood friends, and Petunia knew all about his being a wizard.

"It could work," Severus finally agreed. "As Harry's godfather I would be immune from charges of kidnapping the boy. But what about Albus? Wouldn't he have been aware of my status as Harry's godfather?"

"Maybe Petunia didn't tell him. She isn't very happy with this old man." The newspapers had made it clear that Petunia Dursley felt Albus Dumbledore had burdened her with an unwelcome second child without consulting her ahead of time. But while Mrs. Dursley was happy to complain about this point at length, she had not been very cooperative at helping the ministry find out where Harry Potter was.

Under Veritaserum questioning, she revealed that Severus Snape took the boy, but nobody from the ministry had bothered to ask why Severus had been there in the first place, perhaps because the ministry was eager to see it as proof that Harry had been kidnapped by a Death Eater.

In the latest interview with Albus Dumbledore, the paper reported that the man once again said he was sure that Harry Potter was fine and that Severus Snape was no Death Eater and had been cleared long ago.

It was obvious, however, that the ministry wasn't listening to the Headmaster. The paper revealed that the Minister himself was planning to choose a suitable guardian for the boy. José hoped that claiming that Severus was Harry's godfather would put a stop to that.

"If I had such papers, it would still require the ministry's agreement to give me permanent custody of Harry," Severus said.

"Yes, but at least they wouldn't have a right to imprison you. And if they do I personally will travel to England to hex the Minister," José threatened.

Severus smiled warmly at the man he secretly considered a father figure. For the first time in days he found new hope that he would avoid Azkaban. He was eager to tell Harry, but the boy was sound asleep and Severus didn't want to say something until he had the papers that declared him to be Harry's godfather.

José squeezed Severus' hand and then stood. It was late and he would have a lot to do in the following days. He wished Severus a good night and left.

Severus sat quietly, letting relief wash over him. He hadn't noticed how worried he really had been. He thought he was just worried because Harry was so depressed, but now he realized that it was not only the boy's fear. It was also his. Now he could take a deep breath and relax a little bit.

-oxo-

As Harry woke the next morning he found Severus fast asleep on the balcony in one of the chairs, with his head resting on the table. Although the position didn't really look comfortable, a small smile was on his guardian's face.

Harry wondered what the man was dreaming of, but he didn't dare to wake him up.

There also were two glasses on the table which indicated that Severus had had a visitor last night. Harry took the glasses with him as he went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

-o-

Severus woke to the smell of sizzling bacon and eggs. He moaned as he tried to stand up and his body protested after sleeping in such an awkward position. As he finally stood and stretched, Harry appeared with a laden tray.

"Oh good, you're awake. Breakfast is ready. May I ask why you didn't make it to your bed last night?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Well, I didn't plan to fall asleep on the balcony. José was here and we talked about some ideas regarding our return to England."

"Oh," Harry said and his smile disappeared.

"Don't worry, Harry. We will find a way to get safely back. There is no way I will let myself get imprisoned, okay? Just trust me."

Harry looked up at the new power of encouragement in Severus' voice. Had he really found a way? That would be too good to be true. Harry nodded once and tried to smile again.

"Well let's see what you made us for breakfast, shall we?" Severus asked, changing the subject and sitting back down in the chair he just had vacated minutes before.

"I made bacon and eggs, waffles and I squeezed some fresh orange juice and of course, your tea!" Harry said and put said objects from the tablet on the table. "Oh, I forgot the bread!" Harry was ready to jump up again, but Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "I will get it."

They ate in silence, but Harry was curious about Severus' good mood. The man was much more relaxed than he had been the last several days and that lightened Harry's mood too. Obviously José's visit changed something, so he must have had a really brilliant idea, Harry mused.

Severus also noticed Harry's curious glances. He was tempted to tell Harry what happened, but he swore to himself he would not tell him anything until he held in his hands the document which would make the world believe that he was Harry's godfather.

-oxo-

Although Severus didn't say a word to Harry about José's plan, the boy's mood improved. Lin tried to teach Harry some Spanish and got Harry to the point where he removed the translator from his ear. After that Harry didn't need very long to get the hang of the language. His vocabulary was still small but he managed to say what he wanted sometimes acting out his request.

They also visited the second park _Terra Aqua_ twice and Harry's swimming got better. Unbeknownst to anyone, Harry also spent time secretly trying to change his appearance. Ever since the day Severus had voiced his belief that Harry might be a metamorphmagus, the boy had been eager to make his scar disappear. To his disappointment, nothing had happened so far.

And so time flew by. Three weeks before the start of the term, José finally contacted Severus to say that he could meet with him in the evening. Severus was looking forward to it; he was even considering to let Harry listen in.

-oxo-

Harry, Severus and José found themselves seated on the balcony of Severus' flat. Harry was sipping a glass of Aquarius while Severus and José had some red wine. Harry watched curiously as José pulled a folder out of his bag.

"Was there any trouble?" Severus asked a little unsure.

"No, none. Andres told me the woman signed the paper without any second thoughts. If it weren't for the ministry and the possibility of another questioning under Veritaserum he wouldn't have altered her memory, but better safe than sorry."

"What about her husband? He wouldn't know anything of this," Severus asked.

"Well, it seems she is feathering her own nest. She filed for divorce as soon as she was released from the ministry."

At these words Severus' eyebrows rose up. "Really? Not the big love after all?"

"The big love was more for the money if you ask me. But with her husband in prison…"

Severus shook his head in disbelief.

"So are you ready, Severus, Harry?" José asked with a glint in his eyes.

Harry looked up, still wondering what this all was about. He had had a vague idea that maybe the adults were talking about his aunt and uncle. But he couldn't believe that Aunt Petunia would divorce Uncle Vernon.

José grinned at the expectant eyes that were now turned to him, and finally he opened the folder and turned it around so that Severus and Harry could read it.

Carefully Severus touched the document and started to read. Then he turned to his side and watched Harry. The boy was still reading, a frown forming on his forehead. But then his eyebrows shot up and he looked at Severus in astonishment.

"I don't understand. Are you…?"

"This paper says that I'm your godfather now."

Harry shook his head to clear his mind. "What does this mean for us? Can we go back to England without any problems?"

"I highly doubt that. The ministry will fight this with everything they have, but it may save me from prison," Severus said.

"But I want to live with you. Only you!" Harry said, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Severus smiled softly and stroked it away, "I know that and I will fight to make that happen. These are just muggle papers, but I will try to get the wizard documents, too. I can do that as soon as we are back in England. If I managed that, nobody could ever take you away from me."

"But they think you're a Death Eater. Is there any chance that you will be able to get the documents we need?" Harry asked still worried.

"It will not be easy, but I don't abandon hope before even trying," Severus said.

At that Harry smiled and hugged Severus.

"I have something else for you, Severus. I'm not entirely sure you will approve, but you must understand that in my eyes I see you as my son." With that José pulled a second folder out of his bag and handed it over.

Severus took it curiously and opened it. José watched nervously. Like Harry, Severus first frowned and as soon as he took in what he was holding in his hands he looked up, surprised. "You…" Severus started then cleared his throat and started anew. "You want to adopt me?"

"I would love to," José said, locking eyes with Severus.

"I don't know what to say," Severus admitted.

"How about _'yes'_?"José suggested.

"Yes. Yes. I would appreciate that. It's just unexpected. I mean I feel the same, but I never thought about that."

"I told you I will hex the English Minister if he dares try to imprison you and I mean it. If they do, they will have to answer me! And I will do everything in my power to help you to get official guardianship of Harry. It will be easier for you to get it with a family behind you."

Severus sat stunned on the chair, not realizing that tears were forming in his eyes. Harry's small arms were still wrapped around him, but soon a set of bigger arms encircled him and Severus did something he didn't do for a long while. He cried.

"Sorry!" He said after some time, shocked that he of all people would break down crying like a little child. He tried to regain his composure, and José released him with the words, "There is nothing wrong with showing emotions!"

Severus raised his eyebrows as he realized that even José had tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay now?" A soft voice asked next to him. As Severus turned his head he found Harry with an unsure look in his eyes. Still not trusting his voice completely he grabbed Harry and placed him on his lap, hugging him tightly.

"Yes!" he said finally. "Like you I was under the misapprehension that nobody would want me as their son, or rather that I didn't deserve to have someone who cares enough to look after me."

Harry smiled at that and laid his head on Severus shoulder. He knew exactly what Severus meant.

"I told you all those years ago!" José said. "But I see words are not enough with you boys."

Severus couldn't describe the feeling that settled in his heart. It was still overwhelming to understand that someone could look at him as a son.

They sat in silence for a while. But then suddenly the air started to glimmer and with a burst of flames a person appeared on the balcony. A soft chirp sounded in the night and then a red feathered bird settled down in front of Harry and Severus.

"Fawkes, hi! Hey -" Harry protested as Severus pushed him from his lap to stand and draw his wand.

José also stood, prepared for a fight. But as he realized who it was he lowered his hands and looked curiously at the intruder.

"Severus, I assure you I'm no danger to you!" said Albus Dumbledore.

"How did you get here?" Severus asked with his wand still pointing at Albus heart.

"It wasn't easy. But I was lucky that Harry's wand had a phoenix feather core from my phoenix, so Fawkes was able to find you. I wasn't sure if it would work. But as I'm here now I think it is safe to say that it worked very well. Hello, Harry. Good to see you!"

Harry looked warily at the headmaster of Hogwarts. He wasn't sure what he should feel about the man who had caused him so much trouble. He was happy to be here, no question. But the circumstances that had forced him to flee the country left a bitter taste in his mouth. Nobody would have questioned his whereabouts, if Dumbledore hadn't insisted on his staying with the Durselys in the first place.

"What do you want?" Severus asked, finally lowering his wand.

"I was informed that you have papers saying you're Harry's godfather." At these words the headmaster turned with twinkling eyes to look at José.

"I thought he should know about our plan." José said to Severus. Obviously Albus had no problems understanding him as he answered him in fluent Spanish.

"Yes, that was very thoughtful of you. In fact I came to discuss some of the details of your plan."

Severus pointed at Harry's free chair in an inviting gesture and then sat down again pulling Harry back into his lap. Fawkes hopped onto Harry's lap and the boy started to stroke the beautiful feathers.

"You look really good, my boys. Where are we anyway?" Albus asked curiously.

"Spain." Severus said flatly.

"Oh, really? Wonderful. Would anyone care for a lemon drop?" the old man asked happily, pulling out a jar of candies and placing them on the table before taking one for himself.

"What exactly do you want to discuss?" Severus asked warily. He couldn't help but feel unsettled by Albus presence.

"Well, if I understand your plan correctly, you want to make people think you are Harry's godfather since he began at Hogwarts. But Harry was introduced into the wizarding world by Hagrid. If you were his godfather by that time, it would have been up to you to take him to Diagon Alley."

Severus and José looked at each other in surprise. Neither had considered that.

"I'm sure we will find a way to excuse that, but we should think things through so that we will be more convincing when someone asks unexpected questions."

It had grown very late and Harry finally fell asleep on Severus lap with his head resting on the man's shoulder. Albus brought up some interesting questions, but the three men worked out a concept that will cover nearly all aspects of their plan.

Albus was surprised to find out that Severus had been adopted. He saw a son in Severus but he always wondered why the young man was so reserved towards him. Now he understood. Severus heart belonged to someone else. He already had a father figure in his life.

Albus had to admit that Severus' adoption by José was much more helpful in this twisted situation than an adoption by him would have been, as he wasn't in the ministry's good graces right now. However, he was still optimistic that he could help Severus get permanent guardianship. It was also a good thing that it was up to Amelia Bones and not Cornelius Fudge to choose Harry's new guardian.

"Just one thing. I would prefer to settle things with the ministry before school starts again. Do you think you can come back with Harry two weeks before start of term?"

"You want me back in England by next week?" Severus asked, a bit shocked that his holiday would come to an end that soon.

"It would be the best guess, because I'm sure there will be a hearing regarding Harry's guardianship. When the school starts it might be too distracting for Harry, don't you agree?" Albus asked.

Severus saw the logic in it, but he wasn't prepared to leave for Britain that soon. "I will discuss this with Harry tomorrow. I shall come back straight to Hogwarts as soon as we are ready to depart."

"Well, I guess that's all I can expect. I'm sorry I burst in the way I did, but I really wanted to discuss these things and I think it was worth it. I will leave you now and prepare the ministry for your return, including letting slip the news of you being Harry's godfather, so they won't take you into custody as soon as you set foot back to England."

Albus stood. Fawkes carefully hopped off the sleeping boy and then flew right towards his master. Albus grabbed his tail feathers and with a burst of flame they disappeared the same way they had come.

"I think I will put Harry to bed. What about you? Will you stay for a bit longer?" Severus asked.

"If you want me to, I would be glad to stay," José said with a smile.

Severus and José had another glass of wine and celebrated their new relationship.

"Where did the time go?" Severus asked no one in particular. "Wasn't it just yesterday I arrived with Harry at your flat?"

"Yes and no. If you look at Harry you can see he has changed a lot. His skin has a much more healthy color, and he isn't that skinny anymore. He can swim now and he speaks Spanish. So all things considered it must have been quite some time you two spent here." José replied.

"Yes, you are right. But I cannot believe that I need to go back to England that soon."

"You can come back whenever you want, you know?"

Severus nodded, "I want to thank you, José, for everything you did."

"No problem at all. I'm glad I could help you."

And so they sat in comfortable silence, listening to the sea and enjoying the soft breeze.

_AN: I wonder what you think about Harry being a metomorphmagus. Shall he be one or is his hair not growing just because of accidental magic? _


	13. Madam Bones

_**Madam Bones**_

Harry and Lin walked along the beach and let the waves wash over their feet.

"I don't like it one bit that you have to go back to England tomorrow. What am I supposed to do until school starts?" Lin asked, looking downcast.

"The same as you did before I arrived," Harry answered with a small smile.

"But that's the point. It was just boring. Besides, it was so long ago I can't even remember that time," she whined overdramatically.

Harry frowned, "Don't you have any other friends you could meet?"

"I do, but I had a lot more fun with you."

At this Harry smiled warmly at the girl. "Well, thank you, I guess. Maybe you could come and visit us in England?"

"Yeah!" Lin's eyes started to shine in excitement, "That would be an idea. I'm sure Mom would miss Severus too."

Both kids started to giggle. They knew how much the two adults liked each other.

-xox-

"You have already finished with packing?" asked Caroline, astonished.

"Yes. I plan to leave early in the morning. We are bringing the car back to José and then we will use his floo to get to Madrid. There a portkey will bring us to the Leaky Cauldron in London, and from there we will use the floo again to get to the headmaster's office at Hogwarts." Severus explained.

"Sounds like an exhausting journey. Don't you think Harry will get sick with all those transportations?" Caro asked, concerned.

"Yes, it is going to be hard but we have to hurry. Besides, Hogwarts is the only place where we will be safe right now and I want to get there as fast as possible. I have some potions at hand if Harry gets unwell."

"Will we see each other again? I enjoyed our time together. It would be a pity if it was all over," Caro said and slowly wrapped her arms around the stunned potion master.

"I… erm… can't say what is going to happen when we are back in England. I would guess the next few days will be very turbulent and then school starts again," Severus talked around the question.

"Aw, you are so cute, when you get red in the face," Caroline said smiling mischievously.

Shocked, Severus tried to get free but Caro didn't let go of him. She took a loose strand of Severus' black hair and let it glide through her fingers, and then she placed her hands behind Severus' neck.

"C… Caro!" Severus stuttered, embarrassed. "I… don't think this is a good idea."

"Well, _I am_ sure!" she said stubbornly and pulled herself up on tiptoes, her lips just an inch away from Severus'.

Hastily, Severus tried to think about a way to talk Caroline out of this without hurting her feelings. "You are right. It was nice, but-"

Before Severus could finish his sentence, Caroline cut him off as she bridged the last distance and kissed the stunned man.

It had been a long time since Severus had kissed someone. To be precise, Lily was the only woman Severus had ever kissed. After Lily, Severus didn't find anyone who caught his interest long enough to start a relationship.

Caroline was the first after Lily, but Severus hadn't been aware how serious it was for Caroline. Obviously this woman really liked him. The kiss was mind blowing and felt incredibly good. Her lips were so warm and soft. A heat rushed through his whole body.

"Caro," Severus panted, looking deep into her brown eyes. She smiled at him, and then closed her eyes again as she saw Severus' lips nearing again.

"We are back!" yelled Harry from the hall as he and Celine entered the flat.

Severus suddenly pulled back as if he had gotten burned. Shocked, he looked at Caroline and then stepped back and straightened his clothes.

Caro, on the other hand, licked her lips while memorizing every single second of their kissing. "Wow," she whispered, dazed.

As Harry entered the living room with Lin at his heels, he frowned. Something was off. Severus looked uncharacteristically nervous and Caro's smile seemed to be contrived.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked, wondering.

"Yes, of course," Severus answered. Within seconds he was back to his normal self and went on. "I have packed everything of importance."

Harry looked at the bags and then asked in a small voice. "Can I keep the new clothes?"

"Of course! You cannot consider wearing any of those rags you had before."

Embarrassed, Harry hung his head but then felt Severus' fingers under his chin guiding his head up again. "It's not your fault that your relatives were incapable of raising you properly or providing you with fitting clothes. It was my desire to give you new clothes so of course I wish you to keep them."

Harry gave Severus a tentative smile. "Thank you," he whispered. Then his smile grew as Severus pulled him into a hug. Wrapping his thin arms around his guardian he sighed happily. They stood motionless for a few seconds, but then Harry looked up at Severus and asked, "Lin wanted to know if they could visit us in England?"

"I'm not sure if we will have time before the new term starts," Severus answered with a pained expression. At that, Harry buried his face deep into Severus' shirt and fastened his arms around his guardian. His fear of losing the only person he had come to call father resurfaced. Severus also held tight to the small boy. No one noticed the determined look on Caroline's face.

-xoxox-

"Harry!" Severus shook Harry's shoulder.

"Wha?" Harry asked, still half asleep.

"Wake up!"

"Wha time?" the boy slurred.

"It's six in the morning. I told you we had to get up early. If everything works out without problems we will be in Hogwarts within two hours," Severus explained.

"But I wanna sleep," Harry whined.

"I know. You can sleep in the car!"

Harry grumbled but finally sat up in his bed. Groggily he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. With Severus' help he got dressed and in no time the two sat in the car driving to Finestrat. José offered them a breakfast but Severus declined, knowing full well that any food they ate wouldn't stay down very long, in Harry's case.

So Severus and Harry thanked Josè for his help, finally saying goodbye to each other. Standing in front of José's fireplace Severus cast a side-glance at Harry and asked, "Ready?"

Harry took a deep breath and then nodded, biting his lip nervously. Together they stepped into the green flames and wrapped their arms around each other, not risking getting separated during their floo trip.

They landed safely at Estación de Chamartín, one of the two central stations of Madrid. Harry felt a little dizzy but recovered quickly. He was now glad that they hadn't eaten anything in the morning. They left the station to find a friend of José who would have their portkey. Luckily Fernando Andrés lived near the train station, so it didn't take long to find his flat.

At the door with the number eleven on it, Severus stopped and then knocked in a special pattern that would tell José's friend who exactly was knocking. After a short time the door opened a bit and someone asked. "Mr. Rickmann?"

"Yes. My son and I are here for the portkey." Severus said, and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry was surprised about the words. They sounded foreign but he kind of liked it.

"Yes. Yes. Come in!" Fernando's face showed in the doorway and finally the door opened completely.

Severus and Harry entered. Nervously, Harry looked around. It was a very small flat consisting of just two rooms; a bathroom and a living room with a small kitchenette and a bed couch. Fernando led them over to an overcrowded table and asked them to wait while he dug into the pile of objects on the table, murmuring to himself. "Where is it?"

Concerned, Harry looked at Severus, feeling queasy. The whole room was filled with an air of foreboding. At first Harry didn't understand why Severus thought it was so important that they hurry to get to Hogwarts, but now Harry realized that he felt very unwell out in public. Every second, he feared that Aurors would show up to arrest Severus.

Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder, trying to reassure the boy. He felt every bit as nervous as Harry, but he was better at hiding his feelings.

"Ha. Found it! That's fifty gallons," Fernando said, pulling a coffee mug out of the pile of objects. The mug was printed with a picture of London.

Severus already knew the price and had the right amount of money at hand. He handed the envelope over and waited until Fernando checked the sum. Fernando grinned and gave the coffee mug to Severus. "The activation code is _London Bridge_. Good Luck!"

"Thank you," Severus said and then turned to Harry.

As soon as Harry touched the mug, Severus said the code word and they vanished into a whirlwind of passing lights. They landed in the portkey room of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry would have fallen over, but Severus grabbed him around the middle and held him upright until Harry found his footing.

"Whoa!" Harry gasped and put his hands over his mouth, unsure if he would sick up or not. Given that his stomach was empty the nausea wore off again after some time, but Harry still felt unwell.

"Here, drink this!" Severus said and pressed a vial into Harry's hand.

Soon after Harry drank the potion some color returned to his face. "Thanks," Harry said and handed the now empty vial back. "Why don't _you_ get nauseated?" he asked nearly reproachful.

Severus smiled and tousled through Harry's hair. "With time, you get used to it."

Harry shuddered to think about doing that again.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go to Hogwarts," Severus said, and laid his hand back on Harry's shoulder, guiding the boy out of the portkey room and over to the fireplace. Before anyone could take notice of the two they were flooing away.

Harry nearly lost his balance again but managed to gain it in time before he fell. Proud of himself he started to grin but then he froze in shock. Opposite Professor Dumbledore sat a very official looking woman.

Panicking, he turned around towards Severus but the man calmly placed both of his hands on Harry's shoulders and steered the boy forward.

"Good morning, Harry and Severus," Dumbledore greeted them with a happy smile, "So good to see the two of you well and unharmed."

"Mr. Potter, Professor Snape." The woman stood up and shook hands with them. "You two caused a lot of stir. I'm Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and currently your Ministry-appointed guardian, Harry Potter." With these last words she looked directly at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened in shock at that and he tried to step back, but he couldn't as Severus was still standing directly behind him. "No," he whispered in a panicking voice.

"Don't look so frightened. I will not act against your best interest. If you two agree to cooperate, I will do everything in my power to help you. Minister Fudge is keen to try to ruin Professor Snapes reputation and to gain guardianship over you, Mr. Potter. Therefore we cannot get around an official hearing. Minister Fudge wants to use this hearing to get Professor Snape arrested. To withstand the storm of accusations that will be coming, you will need more than just the muggle papers of god-parenthood." Madam Bones explained.

"The hearing is set for this coming Thursday, so you have four days. Within these days you should get muggle adoption papers as well as wizard documents of god-parenthood. For the wizard adoption papers I fear you will have to wait, but we will have to see how the hearing goes."

Severus nodded and looked down at Harry, who grinned up at him.

"But," Madam Bones started again, "before I can let the two of you go with a clear conscience I need to interview both of you, separately."

At the word _separately_ the panic was back in Harry's eyes. "Is this necessary?" he asked in a very small voice.

"Yes absolutely, my dear. You have to understand that I'm currently working against the minister's wishes. Therefore, I need to stick to the law. It will not help you if I overlook something because I was negligent. I'm sure Professor Snape is an honest man. That's the reason why I came without any Aurors, but I at least need to document the minutes of the proceedings. Otherwise, Professor Snape will go to jail, I will lose my job, and the minister will get what he wants and that is you, Mr. Potter."

Harry gulped and then nodded. "O… Okay."

-o-

Moments later, Harry sat in a small side room of Professor Dumbledore's office. Nervously he chewed on his bottom lip wishing he was still in Benidorm. No matter how horrible their trip from Spain back to Hogwarts was, he would do it again if it would take him away from here.

"Are you okay, Mr. Potter?" asked Madam Bones, looking concerned.

Harry nodded quickly.

"Do you wish to have some tea?"

Again Harry nodded, but then he found his voice and said "Yes, please."

Out of nowhere, a teapot and two cups appeared, startling Harry. During the last weeks in Spain they hadn't used much magic.

"So…" Madam Bones pulled a note pad and a quill out of her back, and looked expectantly at Harry.

In the next minutes, Harry told her everything about the Dursleys, their "loving" care, and why they needed to flee. He didn't say that they were in Spain, but Madam Bones didn't dig either.

"Do you like living with Professor Snape?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry said with gleaming eyes. "He is brilliant. Sometimes he is a bit overprotective, but it's nice. He is completely different than my relatives and I like that."

"I'm sure there are many people that would be better than your relatives. Professor Snape is not your only option," Madam Bones pointed out.

"But I want to live with him!" Harry argued immediately.

"It's good that you have found someone you can trust, but do you know anything about Professor Snape's past? Do you know why there is so much fuss about him?"

"He is no Death Eater! Not anymore. He always protected me. Since I started Hogwarts, he has saved my life and looked after me. And even before my parents died, he tried everything to stop Voldemort killing my parents", Harry yelled, disgruntled.

"There is no need to yell. I just need to be sure that you really know him, because in the hearing this will be a main topic. I also need to ask you: Do you think Professor Snape only cares for you because he feels it is his duty?"

Harry frowned deeply. How could he be sure why Severus did what he was doing? How could he know why Severus cared so deeply for him? He never got the feeling that Severus acted out of duty.

"I don't think so. I think he really loves me," he finally said.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You may go, please send Professor Snape in to me."

-o-

"Harry?" Severus asked, concerned as Harry stormed out of the room. The boy ran over to Severus and wrapped his arms around the man he had come to call 'Dad' in his mind.

"Everything alright?" Severus asked, hugging the boy back.

Harry nodded his head, but held onto Severus a few seconds longer before he released the man again with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Severus told me you two left without any breakfast, so I took the liberty of ordering sandwiches for you. Come have a seat and eat something while Severus is giving his interview," Albus said, and gestured towards a chair next to his desk where a plate full with sandwiches was waiting.

Harry's stomach started to growl at this sight. While Harry sat down Severus walked over towards the door to the side room. Harry watched as Severus vanished through the door.

"She is on our side, Harry. You don't need to worry," Albus said, trying to calm Harry's nerves.

"But what if the minister gets custody of me?" Harry asked.

Albus studied the boy before he answered, "I don't think that it will come to that. Madam Bones has custody of you right now, and she is held in high esteem within the ministry, higher than the minister himself. So as long as she doesn't violate the law, the minister won't have a chance."

Harry nodded and then looked back at the closed door of the side room.

As more and more minutes passed, Harry got nervous again, "Why is she keeping Dad so long?"

Albus arched an eyebrow in surprise. He knew that Severus and Harry had been getting closer, but he wasn't aware of how close. "Oh, I'm sure your _dad_ will be back in a bit," Albus said, amused.

Harry blushed at his slip of the tongue, but before he could explain anything Albus said with a smile, "I'm glad that the two of you have such a good relationship and it is absolutely understandable that you would start to see Severus as a father figure."

Still blushing, Harry looked back at the door and waited.

-oxo-

"Professor Snape, Mr. Potter has already informed me of the incident that took place in July, and so far I understand why you took Harry away from the Dursleys. What I do not understand is why didn't you wait for the Aurors? Your head over heels getaway from the crime scene casts a questionable light on the situation. You fled without telling someone," Madam Bones started with her questions.

"Albus asked me to bring Harry to safety if the situation with the Dursleys escalated. He wanted to keep the problems with the Dursleys quiet."

"With your sudden escape, you managed quite the opposite. It was all over the paper for weeks. You really should have waited for the Aurors, to explain what had happened."

Severus sighed, "Yes, I know. In hindsight, it was not the wisest thing to do. I hadn't thought things through. I just did what Albus asked me to do, which was to bring Harry to safety immediately."

Madam Bones frowned. "Why didn't the two of you go into hiding at the start of the holidays? No one would have questioned Mr. Potter's whereabouts then."

_Yes, why Albus?_ Severus asked in his mind. It wasn't that Severus hasn't tried to do that. Suppressing a new sigh, Severus cleared his throat. "Albus had been talking to the Dursleys and was of the mind that they would treat Harry better. His plan was to prepare a place where Harry could have stayed the rest of the holiday with me. Albus said that he would need two weeks for the wards around the safe place to perform and test, but they fell without any reason. So as the situation escalated, I took Harry to another safe place that even Albus didn't know about. Albus didn't like the idea of not having contact with me, but he had agreed that Harry's safety was top priority."

Madam Bones nodded her head in thought, and then frowned again. "Why was it so important for Mr. Potter to go back to the Dursleys, when you already knew that the muggles were unfit to raise the boy?"

Severus knitted his eyebrows. _You should ask__Albus that, not me._ "As Harry's mother was killed, she released an ancient form of magic which created a kind of blood protection for Harry for as long as he stayed with a relative by blood. Within this protection, Harry was undiscoverable and untouchable for Death Eaters or the Dark Lord himself. It was supposed to be a very powerful protection, but during the school year it would weaken due to the distance between Harry and his aunt. The protection should have renewed itself as soon as Harry went back to the Dursleys."

With her curiosity aroused Madam Bones asked, "Is this protection still working?"

Severus shook his head, "No. The blood protection fell for good this summer, as Harry's uncle started to abuse Harry. I assume that it had already been weakening because of the neglect in the past, but Harry realized just this summer that he cannot call the Dursleys' house his home any longer."

"So it was all for naught", Madam Bones remarked.

Severus snorted at that comment. _Damn right!_

After looking through her notes Madam Bones asked wondering, "Do you know why Mr. Potter felt the need to use a floating charm?"

Severus was taken by surprise because of the sudden change of topic, but he said, "Harry told me it wasn't him, but a house elf."

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter told me something about a house elf. I wonder, though, why would a house elf be in a muggle household?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen said elf, but Harry told me the elf's name was Dobby and I do know an elf with that name. I also know that Harry had no way to know this name, if he didn't really meet him. Therefore, I believe him."

Shaking her head in disbelief, she asked, "What did the house elf want?"

"I'm not sure. He intercepted Harry's mail and withheld letters from Harry's friends. Harry was very depressed because of that. He thought his friends had forgotten him. As the elf talked to Harry, he asked Harry to not go back to Hogwarts for the next school year. If I'm not mistaken, I think the house elf hoped he could force a promise out of Harry with the floating charm. Unfortunately, no one knows why the house elf wanted Harry to stay away from Hogwarts."

Madam Bones frowned again, "Mysterious. Did this visit with the house elf relate to the rest of the incident?"

"Yes. The floating charm started the whole escalation. Harry's uncle read the letter from the ministry, which warned Harry not to do magic outside of school, and therefore thought he could prevent Harry from going back. He was about to beat Harry when I entered the scene."

"So it was you who performed the Petrificus Totalus."

"Indeed." Severus said and suddenly remembered in what position he had left Harry's uncle. He had cast the Petrificus spell with Mr. Dursley's arm raised high, the belt tangling from his hand. That was probably the reason why Dumbledore couldn't hide the fact that Harry's uncle was abusing the boy. Mrs. Dursley on the other hand must have been found in a protecting position in front of Dudley, with a shocked expression on her face. So someone may think Petunia was shocked about Vernon's actions. That would explain why the woman was free again.

"Well, I think I finally get the whole picture of the situation. One thing is confusing me though. Earlier you sounded as if you had no say in the decisions that were made in Harry's regard concerning his summer arrangements. Are you aware that as Harry's godfather your word has more weight than Albus Dumbledore's?"

Severus suppressed a sigh. Yes, it would have had more weight, if he would have had the papers of god-parenthood at that time, but he couldn't tell Madam Bones that the papers had a fake date on them. "Yes, of course I'm aware. I thought that, as Albus has more experience than I do, he would do the right thing. I trusted him, a mistake I will not repeat."

Madam Bones looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she asked, "Are your decisions affected by Dumbledore being your supervisor?"

"I have to admit they were but, as I said before, I will not make that mistake again. Harry is most important to me. I regret deeply that I let Albus control things. As soon as I realized what impact the Dursleys treatment still had on Harry, I worked out an alternative plan and, as the situation escalated, I put that plan in action. Albus was informed of it but not about our whereabouts."

"Hmm…" Madam Bones hummed, "What would you do, if you lose guardianship of Harry?"

Severus looked pained, "I don't know. Harry will always be my son in my heart. I will still look out for him. What will happen with Harry if I lose guardianship?"

"As much work as I have within the ministry I will probably give him to my sister. Harry would even have a stepsister there. My niece is a very nice girl."

Severus nodded his head. That solution would be much more acceptable than the minister getting his hands on Harry, of course, but Harry still wouldn't want that. "It still would break his heart," Severus whispered.

Madam Bones looked sympathetically, "I will do everything within my power to help you, but even I can't say how all this will end."

"Thank you for listening to our story. Your help is much appreciated," Severus stood and shook Madam Bones' hand.

"Thank you for being frank," the woman answered.

-oxo-

"Dad!" Harry shouted, and jumped out of his seat. Running over to Severus he wrapped his arms around the man once more. Severus returned the hug with a soft smile, realizing that it would not only break Harry's heart but his too, if he wasn't allowed to look after this child anymore.

Unbeknownst to them, a determined look crossed Madam Bones' face. She would be damned if she couldn't help these two people.


	14. The Hearing

The hearing

"Why are we here?" Harry whispered nearly soundlessly, anxiously looking at the house before him. The last time he was here seemed to have been years ago, but in fact it was just a few weeks. He stepped closer to Severus, who placed an arm around the boy's shoulder.

"We need your aunt to sign the adoption papers. She is alone and I'm with you. You don't need to worry," he tried to reassure the boy, but Harry still looked troubled.

"I still don't want to be here. It's the way she looks at me, like I'm an ugly creature," Harry whispered again.

Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Hopefully it will be the last time you have to see her."

The two stopped at the front door and Harry huddled closer towards his guardian and tried to hide his face behind Severus' arm.

"Ready?" Severus asked and Harry nodded, but his body shuddered as they knocked and waited for the door to open.

Petunia had been informed of their visit by Albus, and as she opened the door she greeted them with a forced smile. She let them in and led them into the living room. Not wasting more time than necessary, Severus placed the adoption papers on the table for Petunia to sign. Petunia on the other hand took her time to read the document carefully through.

When she was ready she fixed Harry with a nearly caring look and asked, "This is really your wish?"

Harry was taken aback. "Erm… yes."

"Well. It's a big decision for you and your life and I just want to make sure you have thought things through," Petunia explained.

Still not understanding what had gotten into his aunt, he asked, "Isn't that what you've always wished? Getting rid of me?"

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. I know we were horrible to you and there is nothing I can do to repay you, except making sure you are happy. If you want to live with Severus then that's fine with me," Petunia said with a warm smile, but at a closer look the smile did not reach her eyes, which held a calculating look.

Harry was too confused to see that. He wondered if maybe Severus had bewitched her, but as he glanced to his side he saw that Severus also was frowning.

Finally Petunia signed the papers and as she gave them back she looked at Harry again and said, "Well, I know we were unfair to you and… erm… we didn't use the money… your money… like we should have, but… erm… I hope you can refrain from pressing charges. You know that now, with Vernon gone, I don't have much money. I have to work now to pay for Dudley's school. If you press charges I would have to sell the house and we would have to relocate and Dudley would lose his friends, and-"

"Will you STOP!" Severus suddenly yelled enraged. "It's Harry's right to claim every single Penny you STOLE from him. Consider yourself lucky that you are still able to look after your son. In my eyes, you should rot in prison and your whale of a son should be sent to a reformatory!"

Harry flinched at Severus' outburst, but as he listened to Severus' rant he realized what Petunia was playing at. He felt a painful stab in his heart. Gone was all hope that maybe after everything that had happened Petunia would worry at least a little about him, but in reality all she worried about was money.

Hurt and angry, Harry jumped up and yelled, "Keep the stupid money! I hope you choke on it!" and then he ran from the house, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably. As Severus caught up with him, he was choking on his sobs. Carefully the man pulled the child into a hug and then, after checking the area, he apparated them away.

-oxo-

Back in Severus' quarters in Hogwarts Harry sat in front of the unlit fireplace staring into space. He hadn't said a single word since they returned. Severus sat in an arm chair looking at the boy, but his eyes were also unfocused.

In his mind Severus was going through all different kinds of curses for this heartless woman. Pity he could not actually do anything. It would be too risky. Maybe he could come up with something after the hearing. He didn't want to risk losing the boy. He didn't even want to think about losing the boy. Harry would be devastated and he, Severus, would be devastated too. The boy had stolen his heart, like his mother had years before, but in a completely different way.

Suddenly a small voice cut through the silence. "Do you like me?"

Severus focused back on the boy. "Of course I do. I love you like a son. Why else would I go through all this trouble? I fight for you, because I don't want to live without you anymore. I love you!"

Fresh tears started to fall. "But why?" Harry asked, looking completely lost.

"You are a unique and incredibly genial child. You didn't deserve what happened to you. Your mother adored you and she would be appalled if she knew how her own sister has treated you. I cannot change what happened, but I want to show you that you, like every other child in this world, have a right to be loved and cared for, a right that you have had since you were born and that doesn't need to be earned."

Harry sniffed and tried to dry his eyes with his sleeve. "But the Dursleys… why didn't they…?"

Severus sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, Harry. I cannot fathom why someone would treat a child the way they treated you. I can just repeat that they were wrong. They lied to you. You are no different than any other child. You have the same rights every child has."

"They just hated me," Harry whispered.

"Yes." There was nothing more to say.

"But you love me."

"Yes," Severus confirmed.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened them again and asked, "And I'm normal."

"Yes, Harry. Like every other wizard child."

"And you love me."

Again Severus agreed. "Yes, I love you."

"I… I love you, too!" Harry finally said, and stood up. Unsure, he walked over to Severus, but the man held his arms open and Harry climbed on the man's lap and let himself being embraced. He leaned into Severus' chest and sighed.

"The Dursleys were wrong," Harry said and this time it sounded like he really believed it. "You love me, so the Dursleys were wrong."

"Indeed," Severus answered and tightened his hold on the boy.

"I thank you so much" Harry said and closed his eyes. He was emotionally exhausted and fell asleep. Nearly missing Severus' words, "No, my dear child. I thank you!"

Severus hadn't been prepared for that breakdown, but he had the feeling that Harry had just made a big step forward. He hoped with every single cell in his body that the hearing wouldn't destroy the little trust in life Harry had finally found.

xoxOxox

"Hello Severus, Harry how are you?" Mr. Weasley asked, as soon as they arrived at the ministry.

Harry just nodded nervously and Severus answered, "As well as can be expected, under the circumstances. I presume you are here to escort us?"

"I am, but I am also here as your friend. No need to be so official."

Severus hummed at that but didn't say more. Mr. Weasley wasn't peeved though. He knew that the other man was nervous as well, no matter how hard he tried to hide his feelings.

"Madam Bones asked me to sit with Harry during the hearing," Mr. Weasley explained.

"What?" Harry asked shocked. "I'm not sitting with Da… erm… Severus?"

Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry's slip of tongue, but didn't comment on it. Instead he said, "No. This hearing is mostly about Severus. You will sit with me at the auditorium."

Panic was written all over Harry's face. "I don't want to leave your side." Harry said looking at Severus for help.

Severus sighed. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "I know, Harry. I'm not happy about this, either. But if we want to succeed, we must stick to their rules. Be strong for me. Do you have the pendant with you?"

At that Harry nodded. His hand glided automatically to the emerald. Severus smiled, "Then we are close to each other even with the whole room between us."

Harry closed his eyes and then sighed. As he opened his eyes again he had a faint smile on his lips. Seeing the panic retreating, Severus looked at Mr. Weasley and asked. "Who is going to plead my case?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. Albus wanted to at first, but both Kingsley and Madam Bones advised against that. Minister Fudge and Albus are not on good terms, so Madam Bones recommended Kingsley. I think he is the best man for this. He knows what he is doing and he is backing you all the way."

Severus nodded in agreement. Shacklebolt was indeed a good choice. With him they might have a chance.

"Here we are," Arthur said stopping in front of a dark wooden door. "Harry, you are coming with me. Severus will be called in soon."

Harry looked at Severus with a concerned look. Severus opened his arms and soon the boy was wrapped tightly around his torso. After a quick hug Harry stepped back again and sighed. Arthur led Harry into the hearing room and the low whispering stopped immediately. All eyes turned towards Harry, who wished the earth would open up and swallow him. Arthur pushed Harry gently to their seats and slowly the whispering started again.

Harry tried his best to let the voices fade out and to concentrate on Arthur, who explained some of the people to him.

"That man over there to the left is Elphias Doge. He is a good friend of Albus Dumbledore and a jurist of the Ministry of Magic," Arthur started and then pointed to a few other people, explaining what they were doing and if they were friends or enemies. Harry followed Arthur with his look until he saw a woman completely dressed in pink.

"Who is that?" Harry whispered.

"That's Dolores Jane Umbridge. She is Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and has a place amongst the Wizengamot."

"What's the Wizengamot?" Harry wondered, his look still transfixed on the pink woman.

"It's wizarding Britain's high court of law," Arthur explained placing a hand at Harry's shoulder, which caused Harry to finally break his stare and turn towards him.

"She is a beast," Arthur whispered in a very low voice. "Be warned. In her opinion Severus needs to be locked away in Azkaban. She will not go easy on him."

Harry nodded, biting his lip nervously.

"Harry?" Arthur suddenly asked concerned, "Do you know about Severus' past?"

"Yes, Severus told me that he was a… a… what was the word?"

"A Death Eater."

Harry made a face. Really how could they call them Death Eaters? What is that supposed to mean? "Erm. Yes, that was it."

"Last time, Severus was cleared because at the time of his hearing he worked as a spy for Albus, but there are still some who see him as a Death Eater. I'm sure this subject will be reopened."

And Arthur was right. As soon as Severus was called into the room Umbridge fired accusation after accusation at him, but Shacklebolt was prepared for this. He could refute every reproach of that dreadful woman and finally Umbridge sat down with gritted teeth.

After that, the hearing turned towards the subject of whether Severus would be a suitable guardian for Harry Potter or not. Harry noticed that many didn't understand why Severus allowed Harry to go back to the Dursleys, when it was clear that the muggles were abusive. This subject was really difficult because on paper Severus was Harry's Godfather for a year by now, which wasn't really correct, but they could hardly say that.

For some time it looked very bad for Severus, but then Madam Bones asked, "Is it correct, Professor Snape, that you yourself were adopted lately, and by no less than a man called José Garcia Lopez, who is a direct descendant of the old and noble house of Oritell?"

At the name Oritell it grew completely silent.

"Oritell?" Minister Fudge asked unbelievingly.

"Indeed, Minister", Madam Bones answered.

"But… I thought that house was extinct?" Minster Fudge stuttered.

Madam Bones smirked inwardly. "Then you are obviously ill informed. They still live amongst us all over the country, but we are getting sidetracked, Minister. Well, Professor Snape?" With these words Madam Bones turned towards Severus again.

"That is correct," Severus finally answered.

"Why would you get adopted by a descendant of the Oritells?" Minister Fudge asked, still not believing how a Nobody like Severus Snape could be befriended by someone of a house which is held in such high esteem within the wizarding community.

"I've known him for a very long time now. He is very important to me. And it seems I'm also important to him," Severus explained.

Minister Fudge gritted his teeth. Severus Snape under the wing of Oritell? It would not do the British wizarding community any good to go against that house without any real reason.

Severus felt baffled, too. How can a name change the whole situation? Was José aware that his name alone could help Severus? Was that the reason he adopted Severus?

"Well, thank you, Professor Snape. Before we make our decision, I wish to talk to Harry Potter and hear his point of view," Madam Bones said and Harry jerked in his seat.

Nervously Harry got to his feet and moved forwards until he stood next to Severus.

"Mr. Potter, I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

"O… okay," Harry said trying to hide how afraid he was.

Before Madam Bones could utter one more word, Dolores Umbridge leaned forward and started with her own questioning. "Is it correct that you had problems receiving your first Hogwarts letter?"

Surprised at that question Harry answered, "Erm… yes."

"Tell us, what was the problem?" Umbridge wanted to know.

"My uncle didn't let me have my letter, because he didn't want me to go to a wizarding school," Harry explained.

"Really? And I thought your aunt appointed Severus Snape as your magical godfather, so that she wouldn't have to concern herself with wizarding business. Why was your godfather not taking care of that?"

Harry gulped and hoped nobody noticed his trembling hands. Luckily Severus, Albus and Madam Bones had worked out some possible questions with him. So he knew what to say, but that didn't mean that he wasn't nervous. And this woman was really very intimidating.

"My aunt asked Professor Snape to be my godfather after the visit from Hagrid. She was afraid of him and didn't want him coming near her again, and she knew Professor Snape from the past."

This answer was very logical. Umbridge herself didn't want to be near such a half human creature. Therefore she could understand Petunia Dursley's attitude.

"And you knew that Professor Snape was your Godfather?"

"Erm… no. Not at first. I was told during my first detention at Hogwarts," Harry admitted feeling the heat in his face rising.

"Detention? How did you earn this detention?" Umbridge asked with gleaming eyes.

"Objection, your honor!" shouted Kingsley Shacklebolt, "Harry's misbehavior in school is not relevant to this hearing."

"Objection sustained" Madam Bones answered immediately and looked at Umbridge questioningly.

"I withdraw the question," the pink clad woman said and asked instead, "How did you feel when you learned that Professor Snape was your godfather? Word has it that you and Professor Snape didn't get along very well."

Harry drew in a shaking breath. "Well, Professor Snape is a very stern teacher and the subject of potions can be very dangerous. One wrong ingredient and the cauldron can explode. So I guess he has to be stern during lessons. I had some difficulties with potions and got on his bad side sometimes, but after lessons I could always come to him to talk. He even taught me my first spell," Harry said and smiled at that memory.

"And what spell was that?" asked Madam Bones curious, too.

"Lumos. I don't like dark places and Professor Snape taught me the spell, so I could always have a light with me."

At that some "oh's" and "aw's" were heard from all over the room, but it grew silent again very quickly because nobody wanted to miss a single word from Harry Potter.

Umbridge of course wasn't awed in any way and continued, "So Professor Snape treated you correctly?"

"Yes. He did."

"Could you come to him with your problems?"

"Yes."

"And did he help you?"

"Yes."

"Did you talk to him about your abuse at home?"

"Not at first, but he found out."

"So he knew about your abuse but still decided to let you go back to your relatives. How did you feel about that?"

"It wasn't his decision!" Harry said immediately.

"But it was, my dear," Umbridge said with faked sympathy. "As your godfather he is responsible for your welfare. It would have been his duty to protect you and we all know that he had an alternative placement for you. You two disappeared for several weeks without a trace."

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape made arrangements with the Dursleys in hopes of strengthening the blood protection which protects me from Death Eater attacks. As soon as Professor Snape noticed that the Dursleys didn't stick to the bargain, he took me away."

"How noble. Still I wonder, what Death Eaters? You-know-who is dead and his followers are in prison. Who would attack you?" Umbridge's eyes gleamed again.

"Voldemort is not dead!" Harry said angrily, not caring about the gasps around him. "He still exists, trying to gain a body to rise again."

Umbridge smiles sadly, "My dear boy. Who told you such nonsense? Of course he is dead."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. How can someone of the ministry be that naïve? "That's not nonsense! I saw him! He used Professor Quirrell's body to get the philosopher's stone which would have helped him to come back again."

The people in the room started to murmur, wondering if they could believe what they were hearing.

Umbridge was standing now bending forward to look at Harry more closely, "So you want to tell us that you really saw You-know-who?"

Unconsciously Harry took a step back, but fixed the woman with an angry stare and answered, "I saw his face, sticking out of the back of Professor Quirrell's head. He wore a turban during the school year so nobody would see, but he took it off right in front of me and then Voldemort talked to me."

"Oh, really? What did he say?" the woman asked, sitting down again.

"He wanted me to hand over the Philosopher's stone to him."

"Really? What gave him the impression that you of all people would have it?"

"Because of the Mirror of Erised," Harry explained.

"And what would that be?"

"A mirror which allows you to see your heart's deepest desire. It was the last trap which protected the stone. Voldemort couldn't get it on his own, though. He thought if I would look at the mirror that I could get the stone for him."

"And?" Umbridge asked with a bitter sweet voice, "Did you get the stone?"

"I did."

"So you had the stone You-know-who wanted. What did he do next?"

"Objection, your honor." Kingsley suddenly found his voice again. He should have had stopped this line of question earlier, but he too was very curious about this story. "We all know that Harry didn't hand over the stone and, as interesting as this story may be, it doesn't help us decide whether Professor Snape is a suitable guardian or not."

"But it does," Umbridge defended herself, "It shows what state of mind this poor boy is in, telling us stories about dead people. It will be a hard piece of work to bring the boy out of all these fairytales."

Harry's eyes grew larger at this statement. So this pink woman tried to make him look as a lunatic?

"What Mr. Potter told us really happened at the end of last term at Hogwarts. He and his friends went to find the philosopher stone. I admit there is no witness to what happened between him and Professor Quirrell, but when he was found, the stone was with the boy. Professor Dumbledore explained the nature of the Mirror of Erised to me and told me how it was possible for Harry to get to the stone. So Mr. Potter's state of mind is nothing to worry about. None of us can be sure if You-know-who is dead or not. We never found a body. So it is up to us what we want to believe. There is no proof on either side.

"Objection sustained" Madam Bones said, before Umbridge could say anything else.

Umbridge glared at her, but remained silence for once.

"Well. I want to know if you think if Professor Snape will be a fit guardian for you," Madam Bones asked her question finally.

"Yes, I believe he would be brilliant. He has cared for me these last few weeks and I really want to stay with him. He is already like a father to me," Harry said with a smile.

"Then I would say it is time to retire for deliberations. We will meet again in an hour."

-xoxox-

Harry and Severus went to the Ministry's cafeteria to wait, but Harry was far too worried to eat anything.

"What do you believe they will decide?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea, but no matter what, I will be here for you. I will not stop looking out for you just because someone believes I'm not good enough for this."

"But I wouldn't be able to spend my summer with you," Harry whined.

Severus smiled at this, and stroked his hand through Harry's hair until he pulled the boy closer and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Let's hear their decision first, before we worry too much, okay? At least we have all school year to plot our next steps."

Harry sighed and then nodded with a faint smile.

"Harry!" a voice shouted, causing Harry to turn around in astonishment.

"Lin? What are you doing here?"

The girl grinned happily. "I'm here for your mental support, of course! Mum is here, too." At that, the girl turned around and pointed to the nearing woman.

"Hello Harry, hello Severus," Caroline greeted the two surprised men.

"Caro! Why are you here?" Severus asked perplex.

At that Caroline looked offended, "How about 'Hello Caro, nice to see you'? Aren't you happy to see us?"

"Of course I am. I'm sorry. I just don't understand."

"José asked us to keep an eye on you. We are to report to him immediately if something bad happens."

"So you were at the hearing?" Severus asked.

"Yes, dear. We sat in the back."

Harry grinned at Celine. "I can't believe you are here in England."

"We're staying in a hotel in London. It's really nice here. I'm eager to see everything. Maybe you and Severus can show us around?"

"Lin," Caro warned.

"How long are you going to stay?" Severus asked.

"About a week. We're staying at The Stafford London. The hotel is connected to the floo network, though the suites' is just for calls and you must use the lobby for visits."

"Harry? Severus? The hearing is continuing," Arthur came to the cafeteria. Severus nodded and then introduced Caroline and Celine. Arthur greeted them warmly and they all went back to the hearing room.

-oxo-

"We have arrived at the following decision," Madam Bones said and the room grew silent.

"The accusation that Professor Severus Tobias Snape is following Death Eater activities and is therefore a danger to Harry James Potter is dismissed. The custody of Harry James Potter goes herewith to the trusted hands of Professor Severus Tobias Snape. With that, Professor Snape has the right to adopt Mr. Potter if he wishes to do so. I wish you both all the best and good day to you all. Thank you!"

The room exploded with applause, shouting and cheering. Harry turned to Severus with a big smile on his face and whispered "We did it!" Then he hugged his now-official guardian and pressed his face into the black robes, hiding his tears of happiness.

"Yes, my son," Severus answered enclosing the boy in his arms and placed his cheek against Harry's black mop of hair. "We did it."


End file.
